KP Slash Haven Presents Round Robins
by Love Robin
Summary: An Anthology of Multi-Authored Writing Improv games. Excellent storylines by many of your favorite authors offered in a rotation. Reprinted with permission. See General Notes end of 'chapter' one. Rated M, just in case.
1. Possible Pimping: 1 to 10

**Disclaimer:** Neither I nor members of the KPSlashHaven(dot)net own Kim Possible. She and related characters are owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. While I have written some segments of the pages to follow, I did not write them all. Still if there is something you would like to make use or mention of elsewhere it is best to ask me who to get permissions from.

**KP Slash Haven Presents**

_Possible Pimping, 1-10_

**Forward: **The world struggles to rebuild in the wake of the Lorwardian Invasion. Environmental and economic adversity around the globe is felt, especially in small American towns such as Middleton. If you've seen _Jericho_, you have an idea of the state of things. In this New World, Kim steps up in an unexpected ffashion.

* * *

**1) **_**NoDrog**_

~_It's funny how an alien invasion can change the world_~ mused Kim as she walked the streets of Middleton. It had been less than a year after her high school graduation and the Lorwardian attack, but from the number of changes in her life it could have been decades. The damage the attack had caused was far out of proportion of the two aliens that had been behind the attack. First, to insure surprise, the Lorwardian battleship had somehow 'warped' into position in orbit around, causing a gravitational 'pulse' when the ship arrived. The 'pulse' had caused worldwide earthquakes and massive volcanic eruptions.

Once in orbit, the Lorwardian battleship had taken out most of the planet's orbiting satellites, disrupting worldwide communications. The ship had then launched an army of autonomous alien ambulatory attack-platforms, given the name 'battle walkers' by the media, from orbit. The battle walkers had chosen to land on large, open concrete areas close to urban centers of population… which almost always meant the walkers began their destruction at the public airports.

The volcanic ash and soot interfered with radio and television communication and blocked much of the sunlight reaching the Earth. Any plane which did leave from one of the small remaining airports soon found that their windshields became coated with soot particles, their engines clogged, and their controls gunked up. The battle walkers had primarily targeted infrastructure, destroying power lines and interstates, only moving in to attach cities once that city's links to the outside world had been destroyed. On one hand, it was a blessing because the battle walkers would have racked up huge numbers of casualties if they had went after cities immediately; because they had taken the time to destroy roads first, the walkers had been stopped before going on a killing rampage. However, even eleven months after the attack, it was hard to move people and supplies between areas. Kim had to set aside her dreams for traveling to college; After graduation, there had been a few days of celebrating being alive, but now Kim was focused on helping the people of Middleton.

Her father, along with other scientists including Dr. Drakken, had been recruited by the government to design and build a defense system to prevent another Lorwardian attack. Her dad had been required to move to Nevada, leaving his wife, daughter, and two sons in Colorado. Martial law had been in effect since the invasion, and many people were hungry. It was all the government could do to keep people from starving in the thousands and millions, and food prices were at levels most would have considered outrageous before the invasion. Police forces, having most of their members dragooned into medical and fire-fighting services, had been forced to turn a blind eye to many of the darker, seedier elements of society. Graft, illegal drugs, gambling, and prostitution were rampant as many people sought an escape, however temporary, from the despair and drudgery of life in the post-invasion world.

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had been at the local Smarty Mart, watching the latest food delivery come in. Food shortages had caused both teenagers to lose vestiges of baby fat. Ron's hair hung long, almost shoulder length. Kim's own red hair was pulled back into a pony tail. The constant twilight caused by the ash and dust in the Earth's upper atmosphere had left both almost as pale as Kim's long time rival, Shego. The store manager, worried about rioting, had requested Kin and Ron be at hand.

The days of Kim refusing payment for her services were gone; Kim and Ron had received payment in food, and both teenagers were carrying home loaded grocery bags of canned food and a small, precious hoard of fresh produce. Kim was glad Ron was with her; while Kim was more then able to handle herself in a fight, the presence of Ron made it less likely that she would have to. The streets of Middleton were no longer safe; two rival criminal organizations (the Upperton Uberlords and the Lowerton Lovelords) had been set up in the Tri-ton area, both specializing in prostitution, but dabbling in other crimes too. At first, both organizations had treated Middleton as a neutral buffer area, but now both would engage in kidnapping and low-level gang wars in the area. Kim found herself wondering if it would be a good thing for a criminal organization to form in Middleton, just to protect people in Middleton from the other two gangs.

Kim's musings were interrupted as Kim and Ron turned a corner and saw a large, black van painted with the chain-wrapped heart of the Lowerton Lovelords. Two young men, barely older then Kim, were busy trying to drag a struggling eleven year old girl into the van. The girl tried to scream out and Kim recognized Caitlin, a young girl who considered herself Kim's number one fan.

Kim didn't hesitate… she shoved the bags she was carrying into Ron's arms and then moved to stand between the two men and the van. "What's going on here?" she demanded.

"We got a customer who wants something a little younger," said one of the two men. He stepped toward Kim, leaving his associate to hold onto the squirming Caitlin. "Now, unless you want us to give him a two-for-one special, you'll get out of our way."

"I'm not letting you take her," said Kim.

The man sneered, pulling out a switchblade knife. "Who's going to stop me?" he demanded.

"Me. Kim Possible," said Kim.

Once, it had been a name to inspire dread in the most maniacal of super villains. Now, it didn't even cause a knife-wielding punk to hesitate before he rushed at Kim.

Kim lashed out with a high kick, sending the knife flying, then kicked lower; sending the man backwards and clutching his chest, trying to breathe.

The other man released Caitlin, letting the girl run off sobbing as he pulled out a length of heavy chain. He begin swinging the end of the chain, watching Kim closely. "You really think you can stand up to our gang, little girl?" he asked.

"I've got a gang of my own," said Kim, thinking of Wade and Ron. Three people could be a gang, right?

The man frowned, deep thinking apparently not his strong suit. "The Uberlords don't let girls into their gang," he said.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with the Uberlords also," said Kim. She faked to the left and, when the man moved to meet her in that direction, dodged right. Before the man could recover, Kim delivered a high kick to the side of the man's head, sending him unconscious.

Kim grabbed up the man's chain and went over to where the first punk was still trying to recover his breath. Kim's first thought was to turn them into the police, but she knew the police could do nothing to hold the punks. Instead, she took the punk's knife and thrust it into a crack in the concrete. She pressed against the handle until the knife blade broke. "You go back to your boss and tell him Middleton has its own crime boss now," she said, as menacingly as she could. "Now get your friend and go before I just kill you both."

Kim turned, opening the door of the van, and froze. She could see five women in the back, all apparently in their early twenties or late teens. From the way they were dressed, it was clear the girls were prostitutes instead of gang members. "Out!" Kim ordered them, sliding the side door of the van open. The women, looking frightened, hastily obeyed.

"Hey, those are *_OUR_* bitches!" snarled the now knife-less punk.

"They're my bitches now," said Kim. "Now get."

The man grabbed his friend and managed to get into the van as Kim watched them, glaring.

"We'll be back!" the punk shouted once he was in the driver's seat.

"I'll be waiting!" yelled Kim, as the van pealed out.

"What now?" one of the women asked.

Kim turned, and was shocked to see all five of the women were staring at him.

"Can't you all just go home? They're gone," said Kim.

The woman who had spoken stepped forward. She had obviously bleached blond hair, and was dressed in a purple top, black miniskirt, fishnet stockings, and black high heels. "No, ma'am, we can't," she said. "We're all from Lowerton… if we went back, they'd just find us and grab us again. Anyway, we don't have any transportation, and I'm certainly not walking back to Lowerton… especially not in these heels."

Kim took a deep breath, seeking inspiration and not finding it. Any charities or shelters she could take them to had closed months ago, overwhelmed. "Do any of you have any money for a hotel?"

The woman shook her head. "Those two…," she said, pointing in the direction the drivers of the van had fled, "…wouldn't let us keep any of the cash we earned. So, thanks to you, we can't go home, we don't have our protectors, and we don't have any money. So, I repeat… Now what?"

* * *

**2) **_**Love Robin**_

Kim stared back at the woman, and her companions, in muted surprise. Just a year ago she could act for the greater good and then walk away, leaving others in authority to take over and mop up. Now she saw five very fearful yet expectant faces looking to her _as_ the authority. She hardly knew what to say.

Ron however, still fancying himself a Ladies Man, did not have that problem. "Ladies! No worries here… You're now under the protection of _The_ Kim Possible!" He smiled, but the five shrunk back from him, having experience with just the sort of greasy smile Ron was unaware his was.

"Ron! You're scaring them!" Kim admonished. "And since when does my name have a 'the'?"

The spokeswoman, older and by the looks of her the most experienced of the group, demanded of the redhead, "This true? You'll protect us?"

"Well, uhm, yeah," Kim hedged. "Of course. I could never stand by idly and let anyone get hurt."

"Where would we sleep?"

Kim looked at Ron, who shrugged. Since her house had been destroyed, her family only had a double wide mobile home the army set up for them at her father's demand prior to leaving. It was tight, especially with the Rampaging Tweebs, but…, "You'll come home with me."

"And what do you demand of us?" she asked warily.

"Huh? Nothing! Well, except, you know… with everything being so hard and all, just pull your own weight. You know. Clean up after yourselves. Maybe help with some chores… ."

The 'Escort' looked her up and down hard, sizing the youth up with a critical eye. Whatever she saw satisfied her for she nodded and turned to the others. "Relax Ladies, we have a New Pimp."

* * *

**3) **_**NoDrog**_

"Huh… wha…," spluttered Kim. "I am not a pimp!"

"Yeah, you're a girl," said Ron. "You're a pimpette. Pimpina?"

While Ron tried out various female permutations, Kim led the women to where her family's mobile home was. There were enough government provided homes to fill the lot, but fortunately (After witnessing some of the tweebs' rocket experiments) the lot's management had given Kim's family one of the preferred corner spaces.

A few minutes later, Ron was busy in the kitchen fixing dinner while the five women watched and assisted. Kim was talking to her mother, explaining the situation.

"…and I thought they could stay with us, just for a day or two, till they find something else," said Kim.

"Kim, I understand that by 'rescuing' these women, you feel you've become responsible for them," said Mrs. Dr. Possible. "I'm not sure the situation will be resolved as easily as you think. Let's face it; these women may not have any marketable skills… besides the obvious one, that is… and even if they do, there just aren't that many places hiring these days."

"I'll talk to Wade tonight," said Kim. "Have him put out some feelers, see what he can find."

"Ok," said Anne Possible. "I sent the boys to spend the night with the Rogers family. Two can sleep in the boys' room, one can sleep in the living room, one in your room, and one in mine. It'll be nice to have someone else to snuggle up to in bed."

"Mom!" said Kim a little shocked.

"I'm teasing," said Anne, with a smile. "Relax, nothing inappropriate will happen," ~_Not without me paying her, at least._~ thought Anne.

* * *

Over dinner, Kim and Anne learned about their temporary houseguests.

Sarah Planen Talle was the outspoken woman from earlier. At 24, she was oldest of the group. She told them that that she had been a waitress, but when the invasion had occurred, she'd found herself out of a job and shortly out of a home.

The other four women… Amy Dew Wong, a woman of mixed Asian parentage, Janet Inne, a natural blonde, Stephanie Brewer, a brunette haired woman who didn't dye her hair like Sarah did, and Katy Lickre, a woman with long black hair… all had similar backgrounds, none with skills which were in any sort of demand not with the economic problems caused by the invasion.

"I'm sorry, Kim," said Wade, speaking on the Kimmunicator. "I'll see what I can do, but the odds of finding any job openings for them is practically nil."

"Hey, um, Wade," said Sarah, leaning forward to speak into the Kimmunicator. "Can you find us some place to rent, with several bedrooms?"

"That I can do… let me start a search for appropriate real estate," said Wade.

"Isn't it a little early to look for a place to stay?" asked Kim. "I mean, you don't even have jobs yet."

"We *_have_* jobs, Kim," said Sarah, looking at Kim. "We're whores. We just need a place to take the johns."

"And janes," pointed out Katy.

"WHAT?" said Kim. "No, look, I can't ask you to do that… ."

"You're not asking," said Sarah. "Kim, let's face it. Right now, the only way women like us…," Sarah paused to indicate herself, Katy, Amy, Janet, and Stephanie, "…can make a buck is on our backs. That hasn't changed. What has changed is we now have a protector who'll let us keep some of our money."

"I can't take any money from you!" said Kim.

"Kim…," said Anne, stepping in. "If you are going to be these girls' protector, it's going to take up a lot of your time. Think of it as a job; they're paying you to act as security."

Kim slumped. "But if I'm going to be their pimp, what are they going to be?" she asked.

"Why, that's simple." said Anne. "They're going to be your bitches." Kim looked at her mom, hoping to see some sign that her mom had been joking. But she had delivered that last line in all seriousness. "Kim, if you're going to do the job, you'll need to learn to speak the vocabulary."

* * *

After another hour of conservation, Kim was forced to give in. Even if Kim could somehow support five women while they sought other work, the women would refuse to live on charity. Sooner or later, they were going to be out on the street, selling the only asset they had; their bodies. They would be much happier and better off with Kim protecting them.

"Ok, Kimmie, time for bed," said Anne. "Ron, good night."

"Are you sure I can't take one home with me?" asked Ron, then hurriedly put his hands up as Kim glared at him. "Joking! I was joking!" he said, then left.

Kim sighed. "Ok… who's sleeping where?"

"How about Stephanie gets the living room, Janette sleeps with your mom, and I'll sleep with you?" suggested Sarah. "That means Amy and Katy can share your brothers' room."

Kim considered suggesting Janette sleep with her, since Janette was about the same age as Kim (and the youngest of the five women) but then decided not to bother. "Ok," Kim said.

"Works for me," Anne said with a shrug.

* * *

"This is my room," said Kim, leading Sarah into her room in the trailer. "I'll go get some blankets and a pillow for you."

"Wait, Kim," said Sarah. "I want to thank you for saving us from the Lovelords, and agreeing to serve as our protector."

"No big," said Kim.

"No…," said Sarah, her voice husky. "I meant *_really_* thank you…," Sarah stepped close to Kim, wrapping her left arm around Kim's waist and her right hand to gently cradle the back of Kim's head. Before Kim could think to resist, Sarah pressed her body against Kim's slightly smaller body and kissed Kim firmly on Kim's lips.

Kim found herself momentarily frozen in surprise. Her heart beat faster as she felt Sarah's breasts nestling against Kim's. She felt Sarah's tongue running gently over Kim's lips, trying to tease Kim into spreading her lips apart so that Sarah could deepen the kiss. Kim could feel Sarah's left hand slipping down from Kim's waist to gently clutch Kim's bottom.

Kim suddenly lifted her hands to Sarah's shoulders and pushed her away. "No!" said Kim, then saw a flash of disappointment on Sarah's face.

"I'm sorry…," Kim told Sarah, "But I'm not gay."

"Neither am I…," said Sarah. "I'm Bi."

"Well, I'm not bi either. I'm straight!" insisted Kim.

Sarah glanced around, noticing a small photo of a pale skinned, black haired woman taped by the head of Kim's bed. "Oh, right," said Sarah.

"Besides, if we're going to be working together…," said Kim.

Sarah laughed, startling Kim to silence. "Kim, free sex is one of the perks of being a pimp! Call it quality control, if you like."

"I'm sorry, I can't," said Kim, firmly.

Sarah shrugged. "I'll admit I'm a little disappointed… and I never thought I'd say that, about being disappointed by not having to have sex with a new pimp. Still, I understand. You're the boss."

"Right," said Kim. A thought struck her, suddenly. "You don't think Janet will try to offer herself to my mom?"

"Don't worry about it," said Sarah. One thing a couple months on the streets had taught Sarah, was how to read other people's body languages. She had seen how Anne had glanced occasionally at Janet. "I don't think there will be any trouble involving Janet offering herself to your mother." Months on the street had also taught Sarah how to phrase things very carefully.

* * *

**4) **_**Love Robin**_

"Not that you have anything to compare it to," Anne was saying as she led the way into her meager bedroom, "but this is much smaller than we had at the house. Before it was destroyed." She set down the pile of towels and a set of Kim's older sleepwear. "Make yourself comfortable."

Janette Innes was looking around with appreciative eyes. "I grew up in a regular sized trailer. Not a 'mobile home', trailer. Wheels, hitch, and everything. With five sisters and seven brothers. This is the Taj Mahal next to that."

Anne bit down a frown. She sat on the edge of the bed. She knew most of Lowerton was home to what most considered 'less privileged', and had seen the many trailer and mobile home parks in driving through, but she hardly ever gave thought to what it was like to live there. Perhaps an unconscious distancing? Or maybe simply guilt over living in a better area of suburbia. There was little to say other than, "I'm sorry."

The small blonde pirouetted in place in the center of the crowded free space of the room. "Oh don't be! We were close together, but we were also 'close together' – if you know what I mean."

"Well, here are some things to sleep in… ."

"Oh, I sleep in the raw," Janette said dismissively. "I can't get any rest while wearing anything restrictive."

Anne's eyebrows lifted, a faint smile on her lips. "Well, this may prove interesting… ."

The young blonde smiled back, a knowingly mischievous gleam in her eyes, "Oh, If I'm reading this right, I certainly hope so!"

_Rein it in Anne, this isn't college, and this girl is young enough to be Kim. If only she had red hair…, _"I'm not too sure what you're hinting at is a good idea. I'm old enough to be your mother."

"Oh relax!" Janette said softly, reaching for the sitting woman's hand she raised her to her feet. "My mom always said to show appreciation for the kindness others do for you." She slowly undressed her, pulling off her doctor's smock first, then worked to slide the long skirt down over her hips.

"I don't think Kimmie would approve of this…," Anne hedged, but did not really resist. It had been a long time since she was subjected to such a smooth seduction. James was certainly dedicated to her, and very enthusiastic, but he was often clueless and all thumbs. Most of the time Anne had to make the smooth moves. However this teenager was nothing but professional moves.

"I'm sure the new boss won't begrudge her mom… _testing_ the wares…," the blonde purred as she moved in close, wrapping arms around Anne in a hug that allowed her access to unhooking her bra. She stepped back freeing the redheaded woman's beautiful round breasts before working at the lower cottons. "And even if she does, you're her mother, just tell her how it's to be. After all just as I'll have to tow the line under her roof, she's under yours."

Anne shivered slightly as soon as the air hit her naked body. _She is smooth! Still, as the adult here I can't be encouraging this,_ the older woman thought,_ So she'll just have to do all the work… ._

Janette moved toward her, again sliding arms around her waist. She tippy-toed to kiss her. The kiss was tentative at first, testing, but grew rapidly as no resistance was offered from the woman. The girl stepped back and shimmied out of her clothes like she did it all the time. _Well, duh!_ When Janette was as naked as Anne, the two stood in front of each other, only inches away. With a predatory smile Kim's new working girl pushed lightly with a hand between Anne's breasts, guiding her back until the edge of the bed hit the back of knees, causing the redhead to sit.

"I can see where the boss gets her good looks from," the blonde whispered appreciatively. Placing one knee on the bed next to Anne's hip, she closed the gap, causing the older one to lean back onto the bed. Their nude bodies pressed together, breasts rubbing against breasts, crotch against crotch. Anne felt her nipples stiffen as Janette's warm breath blew across them, eliciting an ever soft moan. The two kissed again. This time Janette slid her tongue into the woman's mouth. It momentarily startled Anne, but ever one to appreciate a good seduction, she returned the hot tongue work. Both could feel their pussy's steaming and bubbling with juices.

Hands slid and stroked over each other's bodies, touching, kneading, squeezing. Janette was the aggressor, causing the woman's hot boiling juices to take total control of her. She seized the taller woman's head between her two hands, pressing it firmly with her own face. Tongues danced along, dipping in and out and in again, dueling, intertwining. However Anne's was the hotter, the faster. Anne groaned as Janette's tongue slid down along her throat, then down over her chest and swirled around her right nipple. Anne gurgled in pleasure as the two looked at each other for a moment, then Janette bent to lick her tongue along Anne's other breast.

Anne whimpered, arching her back as her daughter's girl – her daughter's _bitch_ – suckled on her breasts. One hand stroked her belly and back while the other, moved to her groin. Fingers pushed, and prodded, dipped and stroked and squeezed her expertly. The woman looked up at the low ceiling, her head back on the bed, and spread her legs apart as the fingers slithered over her pussy.

Then Janette knelt at the edge of the bed between her legs and pushed her head into Anne's groin. Her tongue buzzed over her, darting between the folds of her tight, oily slit, pulling soft hisses and moans from her. Fingers expertly rubbed over clit, pushing, and squeezing, before sliding in up to the knuckles. Then a second, then a third.

Anne worried that the girl was going to fist her.

Anne worried that the girl was _not_ going to fist her.

Janette then stopped. Climbing up she leaned forward along the woman's side, suckling on each breast as her hands worked on both. Every few seconds she raised her head to see how Anne was taking it, then returned to sucking on her aroused nipples.

Anne's hand jerked and fluttered, then landed between Janette's legs, sliding along the girl's inner thigh to her crotch and began fingering her. Janette opened her legs as she felt the finger slide inside her pussy hole, continuing to slurp and suckle without let up. When she felt Anne's chest began to heave with a mounting orgasm, she pulled away and threw one leg across her woman's belly to straddle her.

Well past the point of words, the two of them locked eyes and joined hands, then Janette began rubbing her spread crotch up and down the taut belly. She slid her sopping crotch higher, maneuvering it across Anne's spit soaked right breast, rubbing the center of her slit over the erect nipple back and forth. Anne began to shudder and groan as the girl slid higher. Then the 'ho twisted her body about, to bring her face to Anne's pussy and leaving hers above the woman's face. When Anne saw the moist, blonde pussy over her, she didn't hesitate. She reached up hands, latching around Janette's upper thighs and pulling the girl's cunt down over her mouth.

Janette groaned, pushing her pussy down harder, reveling in the feeling of the hot, experienced MILF's dancing tongue sliding in and out of her. She arched her back, rubbing her source in the woman's face as she felt the tongue dance across her clit. She could feel the woman twitch and shudder beneath her as she rode her mouth to higher and higher levels of pleasure. "Ohhhh… ohhhhh… suck me!" she cried softly. Then playing on a hunch from a vibe she thought she detected from the woman, "Suck me _mommie!_ Suck _meeeeeeee!_"

As the woman's intensity suddenly increased with fervor, Janette rocked herself back and forth across Anne's face, rubbing her slit across the tantalizing MILF's face. Then she resumed her own assault on the red-framed pussy under her. For several minutes their combined muffled moans filled the small space.

When the woman came her body stiffened and bucked on the bed, leaving the girl to ride it out until she too came furiously, pouring cum into her new pimp's mother's mouth.

As the waves of pleasure subsided for them both, while Anne caught her breath, Janette turned about to face her and smiled, "I think I'm going to like working here… ."

* * *

**5) **_**NoDrog**_

The next day, Kim, Ron, and Sarah followed the directions Wade provided and drove to where three wood buildings, each two stories tall, were gathered together on a lot. A fourth building, this one a bit smaller, sat behind the three. The place was only a few blocks from what Sarah said was the red light district of Middleton, but the lot the buildings were on was large enough and wooded, giving a feeling of isolation and privacy. Kim stared at the sign in front of the main building. "You have _got_ to be joking."

"Hey, I like it," said Sarah. _"The Saint Kimberly's Home for Wayward Girls. _We won't even have to change the name."

"Kim, this was the best location close enough to run a… house of ill repute," said Wade, over the Kimmunicator. "The bank took back the property when the religious group that owned this place couldn't keep up the mortgage payments. The bank won't rent, but they're willing to charge low enough payments that the women should be able to make the payments… if you're willing to make the initial one."

"I am," said Kim. "It's the least I could do, after interfering." She knew she had enough saved up in her college fund, and it looked like it might be a while before she could attend a college.

"We'll pay you back," promised Sarah.

Another car drove up, and a real estate agent working for the bank stepped out. He looked at what Sarah was wearing and flushed. Not having any clothes but what she'd been wearing yesterday, Sarah was now wearing an outfit she'd borrowed from Kim's mom. However, Sarah was built more generously then Anne was, so an outfit that was demure on the brain surgeon now strained to cover Sarah's curves. A quick walk through showed that all the buildings were in good shape. The two side buildings each had twelve bedrooms, six bathrooms, a communal kitchen, and a communal entertainment room. The main building had six bedrooms and four bathrooms upstairs, with the lower floor dedicated to areas intended as class rooms and therapy rooms. The rear building was set up as a large gymnasium, complete with pool and locker rooms.

"This place is perfect!" said Sarah.

"It's a lot more space then we really need…," said Kim.

"Trust me, that won't be a problem," said Sarah.

Wondering what they would do with a total of thirty bedrooms, Kim accepted the keys from the real estate agent. While Sarah and Ron stayed at the building to begin preparing it, Kim followed the real estate agent back to his office to sign the necessary paperwork.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you going to be using the space for?" the agent asked, after Kim had finished signing the last form.

"…on-the-job training," said Kim, finally.

"Ok," the agent said. "Good luck with that. As you saw, the electricity and plumbing are still hooked up and it came furnished. You can move in today, if you want."

"Thanks," said Kim, shaking his hand and then leaving to ferry Amy, Janette, Stephanie, and Katy to their new home.

Kim found herself staying busy. After delivering the other four women to the house, she'd had to go to the utilities office to verify she would pay for water and electricity used. When she got back, Amy went with her to get cleaning supplies and ingredients for lunch. Back at the Home, Kim handed the groceries to Ron and started following Amy upstairs.

"Here, let me help." said Kim.

"Oh, no!" said Sarah, stepping in front of Kim. "Look, Kim, you're the boss. The boss doesn't get her hands dirty. We'll clean, you supervise."

"You're kidding, right?" said Kim.

"Trust me, Kim," said Sarah. "When I was a waitress, we had a manager who was a real 'one of the troops' person. Guy insisted on helping with everything. Worst manager we ever had."

"What? Why?" asked Kim, startled.

"He was so busy trying to help us do _our_ jobs he wasn't able to do _his_ job." said Sarah. "Your job isn't to make sure the place is clean and the johns are happy, that's our job. Your job is to protect us and make sure we're doing our job right. So go do pimp stuff. Figure out if this place is secure, figure out what needs to be cleaned and done, but DON'T do it yourself."

Kim shrugged and let the five women get busy. She took Sarah's advice and surveyed the building. It had a large main foyer entrance, and two smaller entrance at the sides, facing the side buildings. She realized that she would have to go with the girls when they were on the streets, but someone would have to be here in case a customer… a 'john'… got rough. She figured she could ask Ron to stay the night here, and then figure out something else tomorrow.

After a delicious lunch, prepared by Ron, the five women and Kim went shopping, all the girls promising their new boss they would pay her back.

The fact they selected provocative clothing did not surprise Kim. What did surprise her was when Sarah came out of one of the dressing room, dressed in a white blouse and a pleated, red-and-green plaid skirt. "How does this look?" she asked, giving a little twirl.

"Fine, I guess…," said Kim. "Um, why the outfit?"

"Some guys love the Catholic school girl look," said Sarah. "Plus, given what our place used to be… ."

"That's a great idea!" said Amy. Kim watched as the other four women found shirts and skirts that matched the ones Sarah was wearing.

After picking out a couple of outfits, Sarah turned to Kim. "Ok, now for you."

"Whoah, I am *NOT* dressing up as a school girl!" said Kim.

"Of course not," said Sarah, ignoring the disappointed look on Amy's face.

"Ooh, could she dress up as a school teacher?" suggested Katy.

Sarah sighed. "This is about work clothes, not play clothes," she said. "Kim, if you're going to be a protector, you have to dress the part. It's better to scare someone off then have to fight them."

"Ok, what do you suggest?" asked Kim.

A few minutes later, Kim found herself dressed in dark clothes; a brown, faux-leather duster coat with more pockets then her old cargo pants; a dark green blouse, black jeans, black chrome-studded gloves, and black, steel toed boots. For the final touch, a grinning Sarah set a black fedora on Kim's head.

"Is this all really necessary?" Kim asked, doing some stretches to make sure she could move easily in the outfit. Much to her surprise, the outfit was not restrictive at all; Sarah had a good eye for picking out the right clothes items.

"Yes it is." said Sarah. "This outfit makes you look a lot tougher. Looking better prepared to win fights should cut down the number of fights that you do have."

Kim looked at her reflection in the mirror. The clothes did make her look bulkier, scarier. With the hat brim pulled down to shade her face and the duster's collar turned up, she looked downright menacing.

Once the girls were done shopping, Kim paid for the clothes. Instead of driving back to the Home, the girls had Kim take them to the red-light area. It was still early enough in the afternoon that there weren't many prostitutes already out on the street. Kim found an alley where he could park and still keep in eye on 'her girls' and waited, hoping it would be a quiet couple of hours.

* * *

**6) **_**NoDrog**_

It had only been thirty minutes when Kim saw her first problem. A woman with obviously dyed, frizzy red hair and wearing a tight, purple Lycra outfit and was going over to the corner where Kim's 'ladies' were waiting.

"Hey, you stupid sluts, this is _my_ spot!"

Kim stepped out of her car, wearing her intimidator outfit, minus the gloves. Before she could do more then get out of the car, however, Sarah and Amy had already handled it. Sarah stepped forward and when the woman tried to punch her, Sarah grabbed her arm and side-stepped, twisting the woman's arm behind her back. Amy pulled out a switchblade knife from apparently thin air and held the blade close to the woman's throat.

"This is now the turf of St. Kimberly's," said Amy. "If you have a problem with that, you can deal with us… or with Saint Kimberly. Do you know why they call her the Saint?"

The woman, struggling against Sarah's grip, shook her head.

"'Cause after you see her, the next person you see is St. Peter." Amy waited a moment, then stepped back, making the switchblade blade knife disappear up her sleeve. With a contemptuous shove, Sarah released the other woman. The woman growled but hurried away as quickly as she could on her stiletto heals.

Kim walked over to Sarah. "Was that necessary?" Kim asked, in a low voice.

"Oh yeah… got to defend turf," said Sarah.

"I don't see why you need me here," said Kim. "You and Amy seemed to be able to handle it well enough."

"Simple," said Sarah. "Most pimps don't let their hos carry weapons, not even that little knife of Amy's. Amy and I can handle _them_. But they have pimps of their own, and those pimps have enforcers. THAT'S what we need you for."

"Got it," said Kim.

"Why aren't you wearing those gloves?" Sarah asked.

"Metal studs may look cool, but if I hit someone wearing them, they'll cut," said Kim.

"That's the idea," said Sarah. "You can't be squeamish. You have to make it clear someone fighting you is going to get hurt. Just be careful when you slap us around; face scars tend to put off most customers."

"I wouldn't slap you!" said Kim.

"Kim, part of being a pimp is keeping us in line," said Sarah. She turned, and noticed some of the other street walkers were watching them. "Look, we've been talking too long. Slap me and go back to the car."

"What?" said Kim.

"Look, we have to make them think you're a big, bad pimp and that *_you're_* the one telling *_me_* what to do," said Sarah. "Trust me, now slap me, hard."

Kim gritted her teeth, and back handed Sarah. Sarah turned her head with the blow, but it still left a temporary red mark on her face. "Other side. Harder," Sarah said, too soft for anyone but Kim to hear. Kim obeyed, using more force now that she saw that Sarah knew how to take the blow.

Sarah took the slap and then dropped to all fours. Speaking loudly enough for those nearby to overhear, she said "Please, ma'am, I'm sorry, I'll behave!"

"You better!" growled Kim, not knowing what else to say. She turned, the bottom hem of the duster flaring out like a cape, and walked back to the car. Once inside, she pulled the black gloves on.

* * *

**7) **_**NoDrog**_

Ron had finished cleaning the kitchen at the _St. Kimberly's Home for Wayward Girls_ and was taking the opportunity to fix himself a snack. Rufus, being less patient, was contenting himself with a piece of cheese. Ron was busy slicing some bell peppers up when he heard a car pull up. Curious, he stepped from the kitchen area into the main hall, just as Amy came in with a man in a business suit.

~_Ooops…_~ thought Ron, realizing he was still holding the large knife he'd been using.

Amy glanced at the knife, then winked at Ron. "Bob?" she said, turning to the man she was with. "This is Bruno. He's one of St. Kimberly's enforcers."

Ron fidgeted, not sure what to say after being renamed. The man looked at Ron, dubiously, then glanced at the knife.

"Oh, don't let his looks fool you," said Amy. She gave a dramatic shiver. "I've seen him put that knife through a bull's eye at twenty yards… he's a cold one."

Ron growled, trying to sound mean. Once Bob looked sufficiently cowed, Ron turned around and marched back to the kitchen. ~_Come on, pants…_~ he thought. ~_Stay up!_~

"Um, maybe this isn't a good idea…," said Bob.

"Oh, come on, don't let Bruno scare you off," said Amy. She stepped in close to Bob, rubbing her breasts against him. "Bruno won't hurt you, as long as you pay up… you do have the money, right?"

"Oh, sure, right here!" said Bob, patting a pocket.

Amy smiled. "Then come on upstairs and I'll show you a REALLY good time." She turned and climbed up the stairs, putting an extra wiggle into her walk so that Bob would have something to watch while he followed her.

* * *

In the wee hours of the morning, Kim got out of her car and waved an arm. Amy, Janette, and Stephanie came over. Sarah and Katy were already back at the house, with their johns. "Time to head in," Kim said and was glad when the girls didn't argue, merely climbed into the car. Kim sat back down in the driver's seat. Watching when Amy had pulled that switchblade out had made Kim realize something. She'd have to wait, however, before she could act on it.

It was noon when Kim woke up, after having fallen asleep in one of the unused rooms at the House. Ron had been sent home, but the girls had all insisted they felt safer with Kim sleeping there rather than with Kim at her home. Janet had even volunteered to go over to Kim's home to keep Kim's mom company. Kim had thanked Janet for the offer but made do with just calling her mom before going to sleep. Fortunately, while the Middleton cell grid was extremely unreliable, her Kimmunicator still worked. After a bowl of cereal for a late breakfast (and making a mental note to tell Ron that she wanted to see a cereal option other then Sugar Frosted Honey Cocoa Bombs), Kim drove to where Monique and her parents had set up _'The Clothes Line.'_

It had started simple; Monique, with her love of fashion and gossip, knew what clothes most people had. After the invasion, with manufactured clothing becoming less available, Monique had kept in touch with various people, usually discussing over the phone what people had spare clothes and what they would take as trade for them. It had grown to where Monique's parents now bought clothes people no longer wanted and sold them to people who did want them. Monique and her dad worked to repair and modify clothing, sometimes modifying an item of clothing so much that the person who bought the refurbished item was the one who, unknowingly, had sold them the original. Monique's mom had taken over the administration and dealing with customers who came to the family's now modified garage to sell and buy.

Monique was becoming less and less a part of the business; while she was great at figuring out designs and ways to modify clothes, her dad was a professional tailor and was much better at doing the actual work; especially when all that was required was to repair an item or use it to copy a previous design. Monique mostly dealt with customers who wanted outfits that were, if not new, at least looked new and different.

When Kim walked to the back of the garage, she saw Monique was just finishing up modifying a pair of jeans. "Hey, GF, what's up?" asked Monique. "Nice duds."

Kim was wearing one of her normal outfits, but was wearing the duster over her regular clothes and had the rest of the pimp outfit on a hanger. "Do you still have any of that _Fab-Brick_ spray from Wade?" Kim asked.

"Oh, want me to pimp out a new mission outfit?" asked Monique. "Sure, I think I might even have some of those light weight armor plates he was trying to get you to use."

"Great, I'm going to need it for my new job," said Kim, handing Monique the hanger and then shrugging off her duster.

"What new job?" asked Monique.

"Um… pimp," said Kim, in a small voice.

"What was that?" asked Monique.

"I'm pimping," said Kim.

"Pimping up cars? Why would you need body armor for that?" asked Monique. "Doing like Mad Max type stuff?"

"Pimping girls," said Kim. "Apparently now I have some bitches."

Monique blinked, then used a finger to try cleaning out one ear. "Say what?"

"You heard me. Bitches," said Kim.

Monique grabbed two chairs, pulling them close enough for a conversation, and then sat down in one chair. "TME…," she said, using Monique-speak to tell Kim to 'Tell me everything'

* * *

"…so I'm now 'Saint Kimberly'," said Kim, finishing recounting the story.

Monique shook her head. "Ok… Well, the shirt and pants I can have ready for you tonight, soon as the Fab-brick dries and makes the material knife resistant. The coat will take a couple days. Now, is there anything else?"

"Well…," said Kim, "I don't know if you'd be able to come help me and Ron… I'd pay you, of course…"

"Whoa, Kim!" said Monique, holding up a hand. "Let's slow this brain train down. Are you asking me to come out and help you and Ron with selling bootie?"

"You'd just have to help at the House nights… you could still work and sell your clothes out of one of the spare buildings," offered Kim.

"Cool, I always wanted people to say my clothes were pimping," said Monique. "I'll need a few minutes to get the clothes soaking in Fab-Brick and clear it with my folks, then I can come over to the House to look around."

"Thanks, Mon," said Kim.

* * *

**8) **_**Celestialdoggie **_**[**_**Ken-Zero**_**]**

Kim sighed.

Her girls' business was actually going fairly well, and she still wasn't sure whether to be pleased that their little grouping was becoming moderately self-sufficient, or tweaked that they were so because of having to resort to the oldest profession on the face of the planet.

Still and all, none of them seemed to mind it, which took some of the unpleasant edge off Kim's mind.

Over the course of the last five days – with Ron's inadvertent (she thought – then again, Ron couldn't have been much more effective had he been wielding a polished shotgun and wearing a wife-beater) terrorizing of one of their first clients helping it along – the "business" had actually picked up fairly well, and they'd seen enough cash flow in to realize the basic necessities for the next few weeks.

Still, the Outside World showed no signs of repairing itself any time soon… and as Kim brought her reflection to an end, she also knew that this was no time to rest on their laurels. _I mean, we'll always need money, and it's always when we don't have it, that the bad shi-stuff happens._

Clad once again in her duster and fedora, Kim lurked just out of sight as her girls peddled their charms. The gloves were conveniently stored in the duster; she hadn't needed them quite yet, and the occasional display of 'dominance' over her 'bitches' required them to be off lest she damage her goods.

The night looked to be going much like any other had so far; indeed, and strangely, Sarah was the only one of the group that hadn't found herself a john. Checking the time – one of her cadre had actually nabbed a gold pocketwatch and chain, and had presented it to Kim on their third day there – she began to walk toward Sarah, only to stop when she noticed the girl perk up at something else.

Kim peered around the corner of her alley and watched three tall, broad-shouldered men walk down the middle of the street; vehicle traffic was light in the area anyway, and Kim actually couldn't recall the last time she'd seen a car other than her own in the area. Each was dressed in a far more gaudy fashion than Kim herself; in fact, the middle of the trio held a pimp cane, and was walking in such an excessive swagger that he ended up looking more ridiculous than anything else.

They reminded her strongly of Team Impossible.

Whether they were or not, though, she instantly tensed as they walked right up to Sarah. After _exchanging_ a few words that Kim couldn't hear, the two on the sides stepped in close as the cane-holder lashed out with it… but Sarah nimbly stepped outside the swing.

That was enough. "Sarah," Kim called clearly. "Come on back, hon." The three new arrivals had turned at the sound of the new voice, allowing Sarah the chance to slip away. When she was near enough, Kim told her to stay behind her, but stay close. It was an order the blonde had no trouble following.

"And where do you think you get off swingin' at my girl?" Kim demanded of the trio as she walked up to them, lacing as much threat into her words as she could. It wasn't hard, to her surprise; she was genuinely angry that they tried to beat on Sarah.

The cane-holder grinned as Kim got up close. "Ah, looks like we've got our rat," he said to the other two, not bothering to answer Kim. "I'd heard there was a little problem in Middleton, but seems like the trouble we expected to find is in short supply!"

Low, evil sounding chuckles emanated from the other two, clearly meant to be intimidating…but Kim just rolled her eyes as she tilted the brim of her fedora up a bit, allowing them to see her eyes. "Let me ask you something," she demanded, putting her hands back into the pockets. She pulled out her gloves. "You…guys…and I use the term loosely," she went on, pulling one glove on and making a show of checking its fit, "come from Upperton, am I right?"

"Yeah," the leader sneered, "and at the end of tonight I'm gonna have a couple more bitches, it seems. Uppity ones, too. I like 'em… feisty."

The look he gave Kim made her want to poke his eyes out – with her toes. She kept her cool, though, instead pulling the other glove on with movements just as calculated as the first one. "So you're part of those… Uberlords, then." She flexed her hands again, making the metalwork stand out and reflect the street lights. "Thinking you can just come in on my turf was your first mistake," she informed them calmly.

"Thinking you could take me and my girls was your last."

She waited perhaps half a second, and then, right on cue, the cane came swinging; she put one fist in the way and was pleased to feel the cane bounce off the metal plates. It stung her hand quite a bit, though.

Not taking the time to shake it off, Kim moved. A lunge forward found the other metal-encased fist embedded in the left man's solar plexus; she brought up her back leg and kicked him higher in the chest, and he flew back a yard and landed hard, gasping for breath.

She leapt from her guard position, hitting the ground behind the other two and somersaulting to absorb the energy. She was back on her feet in an instant, spinning around to face the remaining two men. When the other muscle man charged, she yanked the fedora off her head and threw it at him.

The inoffensive leather construction didn't hurt him at all, but it did fly into his face and distract him sufficiently from the charge that she was easily able to step to his right. As he trundled past she kicked the outside of his right ankle just as it came off the ground; the joint went pop, and the leg itself bent sideways enough that he kicked the backside of his left leg and went down in a heap.

Kim rescued her hat from his clutches and forced it back onto her head. Hey, she might not like the realities of the sitch, but she had grown to like her outfit.

The pimp himself had barely enough time to register that his two muscle men were down before Kim was in his face. Then she wasn't anymore, her steel-eyed visage replaced by the business end of a metal-plated fist.

The hit was vicious, and Kim didn't like it one bit, especially as she watched his head snap back under the smashing assault. _But it's like Sarah said back during day one…I need to send a message. And I guess blood's the only message they understand._

A left hook broke the guy's nose, and a fresh trail of blood joined the one created by his mashed lips. She grabbed his arm and tossed him over her hip, landing him next to the first man she had taken out.

"Now get your sorry selves out of here before you find out why they call me Saint Kim," she growled.

They didn't exactly run away – they weren't capable of it. But they certainly seemed to hobble as quickly as they could, once they got up.

Once they got a few blocks away, Kim quickly stripped off her gloves and tossed them away, wanting to be rid of the things as quickly as she could. She looked at them with as much disgust as she had the pimp and his muscle before turning to Sarah. "Let's go home, please," she said quietly, walking back to the car.

Sarah hesitated for only a moment; she'd known Kim was good from when they'd all been 'rescued' by the redhead, but that display was just… amazing to her. Still, she wondered why Kim seemed so down about it.

Thinking quickly, she grabbed the discarded gloves, making sure to shove them into some place she knew Kim wouldn't look for them – namely, into her top – and hurried after her madam.

* * *

**9) **_**NoDrog**_

St. Kim kept a cautious eye out on the street. The girls knew, after a certain time, not to bother to come back after a john took them to the Home. Sarah was the only of the five still out when it came time for Kim to head to the Home herself; Kim was a little surprised. While not the prettiest, Sarah rarely had trouble attracting clients. Kim gave a mental shrug and waved to Sarah to come over. Much to Kim's surprise, three other hookers followed Sarah to the car.

Kim, by now well practiced in it, gave the other three girls a very quelling, threatening glare and then pulled Sarah over to where she could speak privately to Sarah.

"What's going on?" demanded Kim.

"Those three have been watching us," said Sarah. "After they saw how you handled the Uberlords, they want to join up. Sheila Dewitt is the blonde, Michelle Ittoute is the red head, and Candy Stryper is the brunette."

Kim sighed but had to admit they definitely had the extra room to accommodate more girls. However, it was getting to the point she would need to hire more staff; she couldn't keep relying on just Ron and Monique to stay at the House, even though Monique was enjoying herself. It seemed that Stephanie was a talented seamstress, and Monique and Stephanie had been busy discussing making clothes and making alterations to Kim's duster. Monique kept promising it would be ready 'soon'.

"Ok," said Kim. "But we're going to need a larger vehicle… maybe a van or a small bus."

"Or a large bus," murmured Sarah.

"What was that?" demanded Kim.

"Oh, nothing," said Sarah. "If you want, I can get the girls to start making discrete inquiries among the johns, see if they know of any vehicles for sale."

"Do that," said Kim. "Anything else?"

"Just be aware Candy has a little something extra," said Sarah.

"She's got a child?" asked Kim.

"She's got a dick," said Sarah. "She's a he. A transvestite, pre-op."

"Oh…," said Kim, then shook her head. There were a lot of things she still didn't know about this business. "Well I'll have to see how I can fit her… him… whatever… in." Kim saw Sarah try to smother a chuckle and Kim quickly added in, "At the house! See how Candy fits in at the House."

Kim and Sarah walked back to the other three. "Ok," said Kim. "I'm K… Saint Kimberly. Behave and do well, we'll get along fine. Don't, you'll be dealt with, and enough said about that for now. I'll often pass orders through Sarah or have her deal with minor matters… if she tells you to do something, assume it's me telling you. Got it?"

When the three nodded, Kim let them get into the back and, with Sarah in the front passenger seat, drove back to the home.

* * *

**10) **_**NoDrog**_

Monique knocked on the office door, then stepped in. Sarah followed her inside.

The office had belonged to the headmaster of the original St. Kimberly's School, and Kim had kept it much the way she had found it. One of the girls… Kim suspected Janette… had repainted the door so it now read 'Headmistress' Office', and Kim of course had cleaned the place up. Kim was sitting in the large, well upholstered easy chair and flipping through her list of contacts. She looked up and smiled at Monique and Sarah. "Hi, any leads on a bigger vehicle yes?"

"No, but Monique has an idea about that," said Sarah, as she sat down in one of the two guest chairs. Monique sat down in the other, smiling a little at the idea of a business meeting to discuss what many called the Oldest Profession.

"The problem is that there's now too many 'girls' to fit in your car," said Monique. "I was thinking we could split them up… Some go out with you on the streets, some stay at home. Make this a brothel."

Kim tapped her fingers on the desk, thinking. "That could work… but it does mean I'd have to look harder for staff. I can't be in two places at once."

"I can run the brothel… I guess that would make me a madam," said Monique. "And I do have a lead on someone we can get to run security here."

"Oh? Who?" asked Kim.

"You remember how Ron's Asian friend, Yori, came to attend his graduation, right?" said Monique. "Well, she stayed to help with the cleanup after the invasion, and I found she's still in Middleton. If you want, I can have her come in for a job interview."

"I don't know if she'd be willing to work in a place like this…," said Kim. "But if she would be willing, she'd be perfect. She's got that whole ninja code thing, willing to lay down her life if needed."

"I'm sure she won't be the one needing to lay down," said Sarah, smiling.

"I'll see if she can come in tomorrow," said Monique. She had to hide a smile; she had already contacted Yori and, when she had warned Yori about what sort of business this was, Yori had surprised Monique by offering to help the girls' training. It seamed that Yori's training had included some aspects of _yūjo_ ('women of pleasure') training, in order to get into a target's bed where the target was more vulnerable. "Now, wardrobe… we should have your duster done in a day or two. Amy had a few suggestions for the hat."

"Ok, anything else?" asked Kim.

"One problem," said Sarah. "Michelle Ittoute had three 'johns' yesterday but only gave us the cut for two. She's holding out on us."

"Ok… Monique, do you want to go talk to her?" asked Kim. "Maybe she feels we're asking too high a percentage or something."

"Kim…," said Sarah, interjecting. "I'm sorry, but that won't do. You have to look at the psychology of the situation."

Kim leaned back in her chair. "Explain," she said.

Sarah stood up, pacing a little while she set her thoughts in order. "This situation is a bit analogous of an animal pack. There's the alpha… you… the betas… Monique and I… and the rest. The lower members of the pack pay tribute to you, the alpha. By withholding part of the tribute, Michelle is testing you. It's a challenge. If you have Monique deal with it, then she sees Monique as the alpha, not you. If the situation is not dealt with, she'll withhold more and more until she is dealt with or expelled from the pack."

"As much as I hate to say it, it's not safe for a woman alone on the streets of Middleton," said Kim. "Especially not one trying to do 'business'. So, you're saying I need to deal with her. Discuss changing her rates directly."

"No," said Sarah. "If she came to you and asked to change the rates, that would be how to handle it. By withholding tribute without discussion, it's a challenge and you have to deal with it as such. You need to slap her down to reassure her."

"I'm missing something here," said Kim.

"Again, it's pack psychology," said Sarah. "She doesn't want to be in charge, but she's testing you. If you can't prove you can stand up to her, how can she trust you to stand up for someone from outside the pack who threatens us?"

"I see," said Kim. "Sarah, what were you before becoming a prostitute?"

"Hmm?" asked Sarah, startled by the sudden segue.

"You don't sound like an ex-waitress," explained Kim.

Sarah glanced around, and saw that both Kim and Monique were watching her closely. She shrugged. "I have worked as a waitress… among other jobs," Sarah said. "I was working on getting my doctor's degree in Psychology from Lowerton College when the invasion hit. My thesis was on prostitution, but the college got destroyed before I could turn it in."

"Why not try to get a job in psychiatry?" asked Kim. "As a psychologist or something?"

Sarah shrugged. "Post-invasion, the only demand for psychologists… besides in an asylum… was from rich people wanting to be told it was ok to be rich while so many people were suffering. I decided that if I was going to be a paid whore, I'd rather it was literally rather then figuratively."

"So, why aren't you the one running this place?" demanded Kim.

Sarah smiled, sitting down. "Because I'm a natural Beta, not an Alpha. I can assist, advise… but I don't like being the one in control. Pass the buck and all that."

"Ok," said Kim. "We'll talk about this later. Now, how do you… advise… I handle Michelle?"

"Tell her to pay up or get out," said Sarah. "Demand twice the amount she held back, as penalty. If she refuses… and she probably will… rough her up. Slap her around a bit, yank her hair, punch her. Avoid scarring her face and breaking any bones… she actually is pretty good with customers."

Kim sighed but slid open a desk drawer, taking out her gloves. Monique had cut the finger tips off the gloves, but had left most of the gloves intact, adding metal reinforcing to the glove's palms, backs, and finger sections. The result was Kim could punch harder without risking breaking her fingers. More importantly was the psychology of the gloves, emphasizing what Kim was about to do was business… serious business. As Kim tugged the gloves on, she said, "Meeting adjourned."

* * *

Michelle was laying in the bed in her room. The room was small, with two bunk beds and a desk taking up much of the room. Still, it was far nicer then what she had been living in and… so far… she didn't have to share the room, even if she did have to share a bathroom. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a key being inserted in her door and the door being unlocked.

Michelle sat up as she watched the boss… St. Kimberly… walk into the room.

"What's up?" Michelle asked.

"Where's the money?" demanded St. Kimberly.

Michelle gulped nervously. She had assumed… hoped… no one would notice her skimming a bit. The last customer had been a rather generous tipper. "I… I paid up… ."

"You paid for two. You had three customers," said St. Kimberly. "Where's the money?"

Michelle stuck her chin out. "I paid enough. I paid more then Stephanie did."

Stephanie had had a bad day yesterday, only getting one customer.

"This isn't about Stephanie. It's about you and me," said St. Kimberly. She moved suddenly, faster then Michelle could react. Michelle suddenly found herself pinned face down on her bad, one of her arms yanked painfully back. "Where's… the… money?" St. Kimberly growled into Michelle's ear, deliberately spacing out the words.

"I…. I'll get it!" said Michelle, wriggling to pull free. She felt St. Kimberly yank on her arm harder. "It's under the mattress!" she squeaked in pain and fear.

St. Kimberly released her, stepping back. Michelle got off the bed and lifted up her mattress, scooping up the money and quickly counting out St. Kimberly's share of her last trick. She held the money out, but St. Kimberly ignored it, staring at her.

"You tried to cheat the house," said St. Kimberly, coldly. "It's going to cost you double."

Michelle licked her lips, about to refuse… then stared into those olive green eyes. The look she saw there made Michelle hastily count out an additional amount. This time, St. Kimberly took the money and tucked it into a pocket. "Are you going to cheat the house again?" St. Kimberly asked.

Michelle quickly shook her head no. St. Kimberly slammed a gloved fist, hard, into Michelle's stomach. Startled, she fell to the ground, clutching her stomach. St. Kimberly squatted down and grabbed Michelle's hair, yanking so hard it felt she would rip the hairs out by the roots as she pulled Michelle's head back, forcing Michelle to look up at her. "I asked you a question… bitch," St. Kimberly said. It was the first time Kim had ever used the term 'bitch' to refer directly to one of the 'girls', and the first time Kim had found the word coming naturally.

"N-n-no ma'am… I won't cheat you again." said Michelle, her mouth dry with fear, her heart pounding.

"Good," said St. Kimberly, releasing her grip and standing up. "If you do, I'll make what I just did to you feel like a love tap. Cheat me three times, and you're out of this House, permanently. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," said Michelle.

"Get cleaned up," ordered St. Kimberly. "You're going out on the street again tonight."

St. Kimberly slammed the door behind her and marched to her office. The noise of the confrontation had attracted the attention of the other 'girls', including Candy, but none tried to stop her or say anything to her.

Once inside her office, Kim closed the door and then leaned back against the door. She trembled in reaction. Confronting Michelle had been a strain on her. Worse, Kim had found it exciting; It was a little like back in the old days, facing down Professor Dementor or Dr. Drakken, but there was more then just that. Seeing Michelle like that, subservient, had given Kim a surge of sexual pleasure. She briefly considered talking to Sarah about it, then decided not to; she didn't want Sarah considering her some sort of freak. Kim snorted. It had been only a week or so, and she was worried about what a whore thought of her. Her life had definitely changed.

* * *

The next day, Kim was eating breakfast downstairs, with the girls. Monique had reported that Michelle had handed in her cut of all her johns last night, even including a percentage of her tips. Kim had made a point of telling Michelle 'Good Job' after that. The front doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" said Ron, handing the frying pan over to Amy and hurrying to the front door. "Hello… Yori?"

"Hello, Stoppable-_san,"_ said Yori. She was dressed in a black cotton _gi,_ her black hair pulled back by a headband. She was carrying a large duffel bag easily slung over one shoulder. "Is… ah… 'Saint Kimberly' here?"

"Hi, Yori," said Kim, coming over. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"_Hai,"_ said Yori. "It is closer to lunch time than breakfast, though."

"The girls mostly work evenings, we get up late," said Kim. "Come on, let's do this interview in the back."

"You want to do me… I mean, 'do this'…. outside?" asked Yori, following Kim toward the back door.

"Yeah… I need a good work out," said Kim. "I figured we could talk and spar at the same time."

"It would be my honor," said Yori, setting her gym bag down before following Kim outside.

* * *

**Segment Notes**: _Segment 10_ – I draw attention to the fact Kim specifically asked "where's _the_ money" and not "where's _my_ money". Kim is only acting the part of a pimp, so far, and has yet to develop the mindset of a pimp. This subtle distinction was pointedly mentioned in the Discussion Thread.

* * *

**General Notes**: What is the **KP Slash Haven**? It is an international forum about Kim Possible where EVERY pairing from the show is not only entertained but welcomed. While admittedly primarily KiGo at conceptualization and origin, we hold nothing against others so long as everyone remains civil and does no bashing of any members. There are many writers of various levels of success, skill, and intent. Some have published, some are honing their skills, some poke at it hesitantly with sticks, and some simply read.

There are also corners of the Haven where other things of interest, slashy or otherwise, are discussed, dissected and sometimes lampooned. So long as you can abide being civil and non-bashing, you too are welcome at _kpslashhaven(dot)net_

**What are Round Robins**? A Round Robin is a writing (semi-)improve game. Once a concept is decided upon and interest shown, a couple threads are created devoted to the game. One thread discusses things 'behind the scenes' such as who will write next and what GENERAL directions the plot will head. After all and for example, you don't want to start out with Kim Possible Goes to College and have the plot take a 'left turn at Albuquerque' to end up as Kim Possible on Zombie Island. Not that either of those have been made into Round Robins.

Yet.

Another thread in recent months is a Plot Bible for the title, which is a repository of that plot-title's 'canon'… things that make it into the Story Thread and compiled where contributors can find and double check info without scanning through pages and pages of story.

Then there are the Story Threads themselves. Those I have received permission to reprint here, under this one anthology title.

**The way the Game Works** is once the plot is decided upon and threads started, each contributor adds a part, building upon what has been written before them. There can be a couple sub-plots going, but all part of the Main Storyline. Contributors are cautioned against taking things too far left field, and occasionally events might be 're-addressed and re-directed' by others.

At any rate, what we end up with are _excellent_ stories that never have been seen outside the Haven – until now. However, be warned and keep in mind _these writings are a game, _and as such the writers may not have put as much work and re-work into them as they do what they post elsewhere. There is also something of a 'patchwork' feel to them as each segment's contributor has their own style.

**Rules**: I shall be reprinting the Storys as they appear in the Haven's threads with MINIMAL editing. In order to preserve the original writers' styles, the only editing I will be performing will be spell-checking and things like wrong-words such as: they're/there/their…you're/your…then/than, etc. To a minor extent punctuation. I shall NOT be performing grammar checks – Grammar Nazis please stand down, its a _game_ fer Christssake – and any doubt I might have about the original writer's intent I shall err in their favor by not making a change I'm unsure of.

**Format**: I shall be reprinting about 10 segments at a time as a chapter. I shall be rotating the Stories, so while "chapter one" is _Possible Pimping 1-10_, "chapters" two and three, etc, will be something else until rotation returns to Pos-Pimp, so keep an eye on the "chapter title". Each Part will be divided by horizontal-rules in keeping with the original posts, even if the same writer posted back-to-back. Each segment will be numbered with the writers' Haven name and if applicable and different, their [fanfiction(dot)net] name.

Occasionally I shall be making comments that'll include insight as to what was discussed on the Discussion Threads.

I shall also be creating a FF.N forum for this anthology series.

**Reviews**: Writers appreciate reviews. Please keep in mind that each segment is written by a different person, so mentioning by name, or number, the segment a particular point was in, will be even more appreciated. **I shall periodically be reprinting comments** in reviews, related PMs, and this title's forum back to the Haven.


	2. Kimaddin: 1 to 15

**Disclaimer:** Neither I nor members of the KPSlashHaven(dot)net own Kim Possible. She and related characters are owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. While I have written some segments of the pages to follow, I did not write them all. Still if there is something you would like to make use or mention of elsewhere it is best to ask me who to get permissions from.

**KP Slash Haven Presents**

_Kim-addin, 1-15_

**Forward:** Here is the second anthology. With the original thread title of _Ala-Kim,_ comes a mad-libbed bedtime story told to Kasy Ann and Sheki Go, the adorable twin daughters of Kim and Shego first introduced by NoDrogs in his _A Small Possibilities_ universe. They have also made appearances in other fanfics, but as ND is launching this, these are his versions. See his disclaimer in Segment 1.

* * *

**1) **_**NoDrog**_

_Inspired by Disney's Aladin. Aladin, Kim Possible, and all related characters property of Walt Disney and used without permission. Kasy Ann Possible and Sheki Go Possible are the __intellectual__ creations of me, NoDrogs, and I give permission for their use in the story._

---

It was evening in the Possible household. Kim was working late at Global Justice, finishing up some paperwork, so Shego Possible was tucking her two lovely daughters into bed.

"Mom?" asked Kasy, as Shego tucked the pale skinned, red-head little girl into bed.

"Yes, dear?" asked Shego. "Do you want a glass of water?"

"Uh-uh," said Kasy. "Wanna story."

"Yes, a story!" said her raven-haired twin sister, Sheki. "We want a story."

"Ok," said Shego, sitting down in a rocking chair. "One story, then to sleep, both of you. Agreed?"

Skeki and Kasy nodded eagerly, snuggling into their beds and getting ready to listen.

Shego looked out the window, her eyes unfocussing.

* * *

The city of Middlebah was a happy, prosperous place. Despite being in the middle of a hot, sandy desert, the royal family kept the people safe and prosperous through the use of magic medallions. Now, while most of the kingdom was happy, there were some who were not.

One of those people who was not happy was the beautiful princess, Jas-go. One reason Jas-go was not happy was because she had been ordered to stay in the palace while her father and brothers were off adventuring. Jas-go's mother had died when she was younger, so her father's younger brother, Prince Drakken ruled the kingdom in her father's steed.

Tara looked up and stretched. She was dressed in a tiger skin suit that covered her torso, leaving her tanned legs and arms exposed. Around her neck was a collar, signifying her status as a personal servant to the royal family, and she wore a headband which featured two triangular, fake tiger ears poking up. She saw her mistress, Princess Jas-go, slipping on the clothes of a commoner rather then the rich, shimmery fabrics she normally wore. "You're not planning to slip out again?" complained Tara.

"I can't stand being cooped up in this palace another minute," said Jas-Go, tucking her medallion under the tunic she was wearing so that it would not be seen and reveal her disguise. "You better not tell anyone."

"I won't," said Tara. She perched on the princess' bed and watched as Jas-Go went to a long, polished metal panel that served the princess as a mirror. Jas-go touched the side of the mirror and the mirror swung out, revealing a secret passage. "You better be back before dinner. Your uncle and the royal Vizier Montey have another prince for you to meet."

Jas-Go shuddered in distaste before wrapping a scarf around her lower face to keep out sand and to help hide her pale, olive green skin. "I'll be back," she promised, and set off down the passage.

* * *  
Kim-addin looked at the fruit vendor's wares and sneered. "You call these melons?" she demanded, pointing. "They're as soft as cheese in this sun."

The vendor frowned, poking the firm fruit to verify that the melons were still hard.

"And look at that!" said Kim-addin, pointing at the dates. "You call those olives?"

"They're…," the vendor started to say, but was interrupted by Kim-addin.

"No, no, I won't be doing any buying from you today," she said with a sniff. She turned and pranced off, turning the first corner. She waited a few minutes, and soon a desert molerat, dressed in a brocaded jacket and round hat, scampered toward her, pulling a bag.

"Did you get them?" she asked eagerly.

Rufus, the desert molerat, nodded eagerly and opened the bag. Inside were the melons the cunning molerat had managed to snatch while the store keeper was distracted by Kim-addin. Kim-addin's belly rumbled at the sight and her mouth watered. Life as a street rat was hard, but Kim-addin had had no choice after her parents and brothers had been lost in a freak sand-storm while traveling with a caravan. Kim-addin took one of the melons and broke it open, eagerly devouring the inside of one of the sections. Rufus eagerly began nibbling on the other melon.

Kim-addin had half finished her melon when she saw two hungry, beggar children looking at her. Kim-addin sighed. "Here, kids," she said, tossing the uneaten half of her melon. The two children grabbed for the melon eagerly.

"Wha…," squeaked Rufus, clutching his melon. He saw Kim-addin get up and leave. With a sigh, Rufus rolled his mostly un-eaten melon over to the children. "Here," he said, then squeaked in surprise as the two children grabbed him and hugged him in thanks.

Hearing her companion molerat squeak in distress, Kim-addin turned and laughed at the sight of the two children hugging the desert molerat, despite Rufus's efforts to wiggle free. "Come on, Rufus."

The two children reluctantly set Rufus down, allowing him to quickly straighten his jacket and hat, before he set off to join Kim-addin in seeing what surprises the market of Middlebah held.

* * *  
Princess Jas-Go, disguised as a commoner, slipped out of the secret exit of the palace and hurried to the market. She didn't notice two figures watching her from the shadows.

"Do you understand your orders?" Vizier Montey asked. Even in the heat of day, Montey wore his official robes of state. A monkey, dressed in a black jumpsuit, rode on his shoulder.

"I understand," said the common hood he was addressing. "You want me to attack the girl, get her necklace, and bring it back to you. What happens to the princess, you don't care."

"Correct," said Vizier Montey. "Only her necklace concerns me. Fail me, however, and you will wish I left you in the dungeons where the Prince's guards threw you. Do you understand?"

The hood nodded nervously.

"Then go," said the Vizier. "And bring me back that necklace!"  


* * *

**2) **_**Love Robin**_

Unaware of the interest the Grand Vizier Lord Montey had in her, the Princess proceeded on her nightly sabbatical as if it was indeed any other night. With the loose ends of her _hijab_ wrapped about the lower part of her face, she moved among the last of the day's populace of Middlebah's bazaar district.

She hated to hide her visage, but she knew nearly all in the town surrounding the palace knew her features intimately, it being minted on many of the realm's coins. She sighed, even outside the oppressive atmosphere of the palace, she was yet still a captive.

Oh how she longed to leave behind the trappings of her life and be care-free! Like the nimble redheaded street urchin which dashed across her path… .

Princess Jas-go blinked. _Street urchin? Now he looks like he has not a care in the world!_ She thought, pausing to watch the antics of the laughing young waif as he dashed along, a small desert molerat, hiding its nakedness with a short vest and _fez,_ scampering back and forth between his fleet feet happily.

_The simple folk can enjoy life to its fullest! Not like me with all the incessant tutoring of protocols and what is expected of a princess and member of the royal family._

From her vantage point the olive complected woman failed to see that the redheaded street rat she thought a young boy was instead a teenaged girl older than she figured. Which is understandable as Kim-addin was slight of frame and because the rarity of water in the desert kingdom meant the poorer classes could ill afford to regularly wash away the dust of the desert… .

***

"Eww!" "Cool!" the twins, who had been paying rapt attention suddenly squealed before saying in unison, "They don't have to take _baths‼"_ As usual, the sisters had slightly different ways of looking at things, even though they always arrived at the same conclusion.

"Mommy… I mean Kim-addin was _dirty?"_ asked Kasy. Sheki rubbed at her face then inspected the hand, satisfied to see no dirt on it. At least, no more than a healthy child usually has no matter how hard or often diligent parents scrubbed them.

Shego chuckled, reflecting that not too many years ago she hardly ever made this particularly affectionate sound with anyone. "Well, in those days in that place for the truly poor, water was sometimes worth more than the lives of _two little girls!"_ with a face of mock fierceness she pounced on the pair, eliciting excited squeals of equally mock fear and giggles.

"Don't be getting any ideas you two! _We_ are far from being that poor, so _you_ have to take your baths everyday‼" Using both hands Shego tapped a nose each with a finger.

"Now be still and let me continue. Where was I? Oh yes… ."

***

As Jas-go had fun watching the _boy_ have fun all of a sudden a racket, around the corner of the building and unseen from her view point, suddenly erupted as a loud and familiar voice barked, "Now listen up uuurchins! It's _detention_ for you all!"  


* * *

**3) **_**NoDrog**_

Ah-Steven Barkin stomped down one of the many crowded streets of Middlebah. Even in the early evening, the compact dirt streets still radiated the stored heat of the noon day sun, causing Ah-Steven to sweet uncomfortably in his guard officer uniform. He would much prefer to be guarding the palace, which was kept cool through an intricate set of fountains. However, he had his orders. "Come out, urchins!" he cried again. "It's the detention cells for you."

Kim-addin darted down an alley, fleeing before the guards could spot her.

Jas-go considered for a moment. If she was caught by the guards, she only had two options. The first was to reveal who she truly was. As a princess, she would be escorted back to the palace, but then would be watched more closely to make sure she didn't sneak out of the palace again. If she didn't admit her identity, she would be kept in the cells until she found some way to escape or she was spotted for who she truly was. Neither option was pleasant. She ducked into the alley after the person she assumed was a street boy, before the guards led by Ah-Steven could spot her.

Much to Jas-Go's surprise, the alley appeared to be a dead end, with no sight of the presumed street-boy or the desert molerat.

"Psst, over here."

A cloth covering on one of the alley walls moved aside, revealing Kim-addin standing in a narrow crevice in the wall. Jas-go pushed past Kim-addin, crawling through the narrow crevice to the other side of the wall.

The clothing of Jas-go, while they concealed her body from view, did not keep Kim-addin from feeling the well curved body of the disguised princess as she pushed past. Kim-addin resisted the urge to reach out her hands and feel more of the strange woman's body; first they had to escape from the guards. She pulled the cloth covering back in place, to hide their escape route, and followed Jas-go.

Jas-go found herself in a large, obviously abandoned house. The few pieces of furniture were in disrepair, and there was dust on the floor. Footprints in the dust, including a set of desert molerat footprints, showed that the room had been used as a hideaway.

Rufus was standing on a wood table, one of its four legs perched on a small keg in order to make the table level. He went over to a candle and began banging two rocks together, until a spark from the rocks ignited the candle.

"We're safe here for the night," said Kim-addin.

"Why are the guards rounding up urchins?" Jas-go asked.

Kim-addin shrugged. "It is at the order of the Regent, Drakken… or at least, of Vizier Montey. Rumors say the captured urchins are being forced to dig new wells, supposedly for water; but the place they're being sent has never been known for having any water. Are you a stranger to Middlebah, not to know this?"

"I… had not heard those rumors yet," said Jas-go. She pointed at Rufus. "Is that your pet vermin?"

* * *

Rina poked her head up, from where she had been laying on Sheki's pillow. The naked molerat tended to randomly alternate between beds. "Nake' molerat!" she chittered.

"Yeah, how dare the princess call Rufus vermin!" said Kasy.

"Now, now," said Shego. "Remember, the princess had grown up in a palace and didn't know any better.

* * *

Rufus shook a miniature paw at Jas-go. "Desert molerat!" he squeaked.

"This is Rufus," said Kim-addin. "He's not vermin, he's my best friend."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend," said Jas-go. She curtsied to Rufus. "I am Jas-go."

Kim-addin pulled off her cap, revealing her long red hair, and bowed. "I am Kim-addin."

"Oh!" said Jas-go. "You're a girl!"

Kim-addin frowned, not sure if she should feel insulted or not. "Of course I'm a girl. I'm still the best street rat in all of Middlebah."

"I'm sure you are," said Jas-go. She blushed, hastily adjusting her _hijab_ to disguise it. Kim-addin was not like the other women Jas-go knew from the palace, who were always quiet and demure, none of whom would have thought of claiming to be as good as or better then a man.

"The guards will be out searching all night," said Kim-addin. "It's best if we get some sleep."

Jas-go looked around, at the hard, dusty floor. Part of her longed for the soft feather beds of the palace, but part of her thrilled at the adventure she was having. "All right."

Kim-addin opened a cupboard, taking up scraps of blankets and rags she had gathered, laying them out in a corner.

"Shouldn't you be making two beds?" asked Jas-go.

Kim-addin frowned. "It gets cold at night, I was only planning on one… ."

"Please," said Jas-go. While in the palace, Tara often slept at the foot of Jas-go's bed in case Jas-go needed her in the night, the bed was much larger than the pile of rags Kim-addin had available.

Kim-addin shrugged but obediently separated the bundle, making a separate nest for Jas-go. She laid down on the one of the piles, and Jas-go laid on the other. Rufus blew out the candle and scampered onto the pile Kim-addin was laying on, curling up against Kim-addin's chest.

Out in the alley, the hood cursed. He had tracked the princess to the alleyway, but the guards had forced him to temporarily abandon his hunt. He would have to wait until the guards had left for another section of town before he could search the alleyway for the hidden exit the street beggar and the princess had used.  


* * *

**4) **_**Rampant**_

Kim-addin slept lightly, years of surviving on the streets demanded it. So Jas-go's snoring woke her easily. Jas-go, now she was a strange one. Now, not being up on the latest scuttlebutt wasn't all that strange, in and of itself, but she seemed off. She followed Kim-addin rather than find her own hidey-hole. She insisted she wasn't new to Middlebah, but Kim had never met an urchin who preferred to sleep alone. As much a defense against the loneliness of having no home or real family as protection from the cold, street urchins when given the option would always seek something alive to curl up next to, be it humans, dogs, cats, or even the pigs. Kim had the feeling that Jas-go was not lying to her, so that only left one explanation.

Jas-go was new to the whole street scene. She had probably lost her family and fortune just like Kim-addin had, but just recently. That's why her clothes, while certainly not fancy were still in good repair. That also explained why she was so careful about covering herself, she was hiding a pretty face and, if what Kim-addin had felt earlier when they had been pressed together was any indication, well curved body, from those with less than honorable intentions.

Kim's musings were interrupted when someone outside sneezed.  


* * *

**5) **_**NoDrog**_

The hood rubbed his nose, cursing under his breath. This alley had several coverings along the walls; it was a common method, in Middlebah, to use such hangings to cover cracks in order to keep out the cold at night. Many of the hangings, including the one he had just checked, were dusty. The result was the fact that he had just involuntarily sneezed. He turned to the next covering, pulling it back to search for a crevice or doorway large enough for the princess to get through.

Kim-addin shook Jas-go, silencing her snoring.

"Wha' is it, Tara?" asked Jas-go, groggy for a moment.

"There's someone outside," said Kim-addin. She gathered her few items, ignoring the pile of rags she had bedded on, and went over to the chimney. Jas-go watched as Kim-addin begin to climb up the chimney, with Rufus on her shoulders. As soon as Jas-go could, she began to follow the red-headed street rat.

The thug pulled up the next-to-last hanging and found a crevice, large enough for a person to eel through. He forced his way through, struggling through the narrow space which Jas-Go and Kim-addin had managed easily before.

He was just in time to see Jas-go's legs vanish up the chimney. "Hey!" he snarled. "All I want is the necklace!"

Kim-addin and Jas-go hurried up the chimney, hearing the thug trying to follow him. Both the street rat and the princess were both in excellent physical shape, and they were able to out distance the hood.

They climbed out, Kim-addin not noticing the extra layer of dust covering her and Jas-go. "What necklace does he mean?" Kim-addin asked. "Did you steal something from a jeweler?"

"No, he means this, and it's mine," said Jas-go. She reached up, taking out her amulet. It was a thin gold chain, holding a chunk of green glowing rock. Legend said that the amulets had been made from a piece of star that had fallen to the Earth thousands of years ago. "My father gave it to me, before he… left."

Kim-addin nodded, thinking that Jas-go meant before her father died. While the necklace was obviously valuable, Kim-addin understood how sentimental value would keep someone holding onto something even when she could sell it for food.

"Well, we have to get going. Once he gets up to the roofs, we'll really be in trouble," said Kim-addin.

Jas-go made a decision. She handed the necklace to Kim-addin. "Go to the palace tomorrow, and ask for me, Jas-go. Give me the necklace back then."

Before Kim-addin could say anything, Jas-go set off running off in one direction, over the houses of Middlebah. Kim-addin shook her head and, carrying both Rufus and the necklace, started to run in the opposite direction.

The hood managed to finish the climb, streaks of sweat standing out against his soot-blackened faces. He saw two figures running in different directions, one obviously the princess. With thoughts of what rewards he could claim from the vizier, he began chasing after Jas-Go.

Jas-Go's body was toned from years of dance practice. She was not used to running or trying to escape through the skyline of Middlebah. She soon found herself cornered, the goon coming toward her. "Where's the necklace?" he demanded.

"I don't have it," Jas-go said, lifting her chin defiantly.

"Where is it?" he demanded.

"I'll never tell you!" she shouted.

The goon growled and raised one meaty fist, slamming it down on poor Jas-go's head. Jas-go collapsed, unconscious. The goon pawed through her clothing, soon discovering that the magical pendant was indeed gone. He gathered up the princess and carried her back to Vizier Montey's secret workshop.  


* * *

**6) **_**catrlgirl**_

The vizear growled as he stared at the bare neck of the princess.

"She is not supposed to remove that necklace. It's the royal families claim to power."

"Sorry sir, but I did my job I expect my payment."

"Oh yes, my good man. I'm sure you do," Monty said before he lifted his now glowing staff with a monkey's head. The hood was soon drawn into the glowing eyes and his mind went completely blank.  


* * *

**7) **_**Love Robin**_

After having his small army of monkey minions remove the catatonic hood, Lord Vizier Montey growled angrily in the part of the palace he considered his Inner Sanctum.

His black robes swirled about him each time he reversed his stride. Under the ever watchful gaze of his chief monkey companion, Chi'ago, Lord Montey reveled in the simple joy of going barefoot, something he could only do away from the eyes of lesser understanding beings.

For none would appreciate that Montey was a man obsessed. Obsessed with going back to the primal roots of humanity. Obsessed with becoming a monkey.

Nay, more than that, with becoming the _Monkey Sultan!_

His last quest gained him only partial success. He had gotten hold of a spell from the fabled Monk Who is Also a Monkey. Well, he grinned evilly, '_was_ also a monkey' to be precise as he had wrest it from his dying hands.

Which as it turned out was a bit premature on his part, and thus a learning lesson for the vizier, as it seems there had been a vital missing element that only the monkey monk had known. So as it was the invocations meant to grant him a form between that of Man and Monkey, the form rumored to have been the same as that of the godling Monkey Sultan, left him not fully transformed but instead with only the feet of a monkey.

Both his greatest achievement and folly, it was only here he could unfetter them.

"Where is the necklace!" Montey whirled in place, pointing his Monkey Staff at Chi'ago. The curious artifact was another of Montey's successes. Fashioned lovingly by his own hands, it was carved in the likeness of a raging monkey, in the jaws of the head was a flawless black pearl the size of a man's hand. An elongated tail drooped straight down to form the staff's five foot shaft.

Chi'ago chittered in his native tongue but it was obvious that Lord Montey knew it. "What do you mean I should be patient!" he railed. "I'm the epitome of patience!" the man spun about again.

"In fact I've been patient my entire life…," Chi'ago slapped a hand against his temple. He knew what was coming by heart, and could he speak the human tongue he'd be able to recite the coming speech word for word in time with his master.

The Monkey Minion had to content himself with mimicking his Lord's pacing gesture for gesture, knowing that he would go unseen, so absorbed was the man in his rant.

"For you see Chi'ago…," the vizier stood in front of the carpet hanging along the far wall, weaved with the images of the doings of a fabled Monkey God.

_(with apologies to Madonna and Dick Tracy)  
_"Once upon a time I had plenty of nothing,  
Which was fine with me.  
Because I had learned of monkey, power, and gained a love,  
Of the sun, the stars and the moon above,  
Had learned of the clear blue sky and the deep blue sea.  
That was when I learned the best things in life were not free."

Indicating his minion's perch, but not bothering to see the monkey, he continued…,

"Then time went by and now I got plenty of plenty,  
Which is still not fine with me.  
'Cause I got monkey, I got power,  
But what have I to go with 'em?  
'Who could ask for anything more?', I hear you query.  
'Who would ask for anything more?' Well, let me tell you, _hear me?_

"Got my diamonds, got my yaks, got a some _feet_ I adore.  
I'm still not happy with what I got, I want more!"

He whirled again, shaking hand and staff to the ceiling…,

"Count my blessings, one. Two. _Three!  
_I just hate keeping score!  
Any number is fine with me,  
As long as it's more,  
As long as it's _more_

"I'm no mathematician, all I know is addition  
I find counting a bore.  
Keep the number mounting, my treasurer does the counting!"

_More! More!_ chittered Chi'ago, knowing his place in this almost song-like recital.

"I got power, monkeys too, even more than as before,  
Got my feet and the sky of blue,  
Now, however, I _own_ the view!  
More is better than nothing, true,  
But nothing's better than more! More! _More!  
_Nothing's better than more!

"If one is fun, why not two?  
And if I like two, I might as well have four,  
And if i like four, why not a few?  
Why not a slew?"

_More! More!_ Chi'ago added.

"If I've got a little, why not a lot?  
Add a bit and it'll get to be an oodle.  
Every jot and tittle adds to the pot,  
Soon I'll have the kit as well as the caboodle!"

_More! More!_

"I'll never say when, never stop at plenty,  
If it's gonna rain, I say let it pour!  
I'll be happy with ten, happier with twenty  
If I like a penny, wouldn't I like many much more?  
Or does that sound too greedy?  
That's not greed, no, indeedy.  
That's just stocking my store!  
Gotta fill my cupboard, remember Monkey Hubbard."

_More! More!_

"Each possession I'll possess  
Will help my monkeyness to soar.  
That's what's soothing about excess.  
Never settle for something less.  
Something's better than nothing, yes!  
But nothing's better than more, more more…"

_Except all, all, all,_ the minion jumped in early.

"Except all, all, all!"

Lord Vizier Monty finished his dramatic soliloquy, his staffed gripped in both hands, held aloft by up stretched arms.

It was then that he was brought back to his surroundings by a sudden groan from the Princess where she lay stretched out on the floor where the hood had dropped her.  


* * *

**8) **_**Rampant**_

"Leave the singing to the professionals Montey," snapped the Princess. "You remind me of the time Tara got a hairball." After a pause, "Chimp has a future on the pro circuit though."

* * *

**9) **_**NoDrog**_

Montey lowered his staff and cleared his throat. "Princess! I am so glad to see you awake. While it may have appeared to you I was merely singing, that was, ah, um, a healing spell! Yes, a healing chant in _Mayde-Eet-Uppa,_ which just coincidentally sounds a bit like Middlebagian. I assure you, however, that the meaning of the words are quite difference, since that song was actually a healing chant."

"It didn't work very well," said Jas-go, rubbing her aching head. "What happened?"

"Two guards found you in the streets of Middlebah," said Montey. "You apparently had been abducted, and your kidnappers for some reason abandoned you in the middle of an alley, after taking your necklace. "

Jas-go felt her throat. Except for bathing, she had not taken the necklace off since her father had given it to her, and she felt strangely vulnerable without it.

"If you can tell me anything about your abductors, so that I could search for the necklace?" asked Montey. "Only in order that I may return it to you, of course."

"I… managed to get the necklace away from my abductors," said Jas-go. "I gave it to a street rat, with orders to return it to the palace."

"A street-rat?" frowned Montey. "Likely you will never see it again; undoubtedly the rat has sold it to some fence for the necklace to be melted down."

"It's better that the necklace be destroyed then fall in the hands of Middlebah's enemies," said Jas-go, firmly. "Besides, this street-rat might surprise you."

"If you ever see this street-rat again with your necklace, I will be surprised indeed," said Montey, bowing and making sure that the robes covered his prehensile feet. "But now, you must sleep." Before Jas-go could object, Montey took out a bottle and uncorked it under Jas-go's nose. A sweet smelling perfume filled Jas-go's nostrils, and she felt herself slipping unconscious.

Once he was sure the princess was asleep, Montey cut off a small lock of Jas-go's hair. He then summoned two of the guards he had personally recruited and curtly ordered the guards to take the princess to her bedroom. Only after the princess was safely out of his inner-sanctum did Montey begin exchanging his grand robes of an imperial vizier for the common rags of a beggar. His staff shifted, taking on the glamour of a humble wooden walking stick.

He walked through his own hidden tunnel out of the palace and cast the hairs into the wind. "Find the street rat she spoke of. Find the necklace of power," he ordered the hairs, in a mystic language that was a mix of hoots and grunts.

* * *

Kim-addin crouched in the shadows outside of the palace walls. She was having a crisis of conscious. Oh, not about keeping the necklace. Kim-addin knew how precious mementos of family could be. She was trying to decide between following Jas-go's instructions, to give the necklace to a guard, or of slipping into the palace herself. Assuming Jas-go was some low level servant, Kim-addin was confident she could find her. Also, Kim-addin's experience with the guards had left her extremely cautious of them. While some of the guards were kind hearted, just doing their jobs to keep Middlebah a safe and happy place, many of the newest guards were cruel, taking delight in flaunting their authority and grinding down the people they were supposed to protect.

Rufus, perched on Kim-addin's shoulders, shivered as the wind briefly shifted, seeming as if it was blowing in all directions directly toward Kim-addin and himself.

"Hello there."

Kim-addin turned. She saw a very old, wiry looking begger man, supporting himself with a wizened old wooden staff. He was peering at her with bright, greedy eyes.

"Go away, I have nothing for you," she told the man.

"Ah, but I think you might have something for a person I know," said the man. "A necklace, perhaps?"

Kim-addin blinked, surprised. One of her hands automatically moved to check the pocket she had placed the necklace in. "Do you know Jas-go?"

"Oh, I do, I do," said the man, cackling happily.

"Can you take me to her?" demanded Kim-addin.

"I can take the necklace to her," said the man, holding out his hand.

Kim-addin crossed her arms in front of her chest. "No. She gave it to me, I'll give it back to her."

In his disguise, Montey gnashed his teeth. For a moment, the urge to just strike this dirty young boy (for so Montey assumed Kim-addin to be) almost over-powered him. However, he drove the thought back. In order for the necklace's power to work, it had to have been freely given to the current holder. Thus, while the goon could have taken the necklace by force and then given it to Montey, Montey could not use force himself in order to take the necklace.

"Very well," said Montey, resorting to guile. "I will take you where the necklace belongs."

Much to Kim-addin's surprise, the man scurried away from the palace, following a path that led away from the capital city of Middlebah.

* * *

**10) **_**Rampant**_

As they crossed into the desert, Kim-addin began to get a strange tingling up her spine. A tingle every child in Middlebah knew very well. "Whoah! What's the sitch here? We can't go into the sigil grounds except during festival. It's forbidden." Now Kim, like most adventurous children, didn't really obey that rule, but in the presence of someone from the palace she was reluctant to cross into the forbidden territory especially at night. They said mad untamed _Janni_ roamed taking the form of beasts to rend trespassers limb from limb.

* * *

**11) **_**NoDrog**_

Montey growled. Each of the medallions would only work on certain dates. If he did not manage to get Jas-Go's medallion to the proper spot before midnight, it would take years for the same astrological configuration to occur. Thinking quickly he raised his staff and muttered an incantation.

"What did you say?" asked Kim-addin.

"I said, you want to return the necklace, right?" demanded Montey. "Behold!" He pointed at where his magic had twisted the moonlight, creating an illusion of Jas-go walking across the sands.

"Jas-go!" Kim-addin cried, rushing after the departing mirage, not noticing that the illusion Jas-go didn't leave footprints behind her.

Montey shuffled after it, knowing that if he got too far from the medallion, he would have to rely on his own magics to deter the magical creatures which roamed these enchanted sands, guarding the Pit of Blunders.

The illusion Jas-go reached a large stone arch and faded away.

"Jas-go!" yelled Kim-addin, rushing toward the arch, then stopped. The ground underneath was shaking, and she could see what appeared to be a sand dune forming behind the arch.

"Yes!" cackled Montey, rushing forward. The sand dune rose up, towering over both Kim-addin and Montey, then the sand poured down, revealing a giant stone monkey, bearing two cymbals. The giant stone monkey pounded the cymbals as it spoke.

"I am the Guardian of the Pit of Blunders,  
Magic too wild and strange to let free.  
Bound by the Monkey Rajah to aid his kin,  
I stand watch as my destiny.

If given a medallion by willing hand,  
Call me forth and enter in,  
But beware if you enter false,  
For never more will ye see your kin.

Many treasures there is within,  
But seek ye out for only one.  
If two are touched, then beware.  
The summoning of me will be undone."

The monkey froze, and more sand spilled out, revealing a large pit with a spiral staircase leading down.

"What is this?" demanded Kim-addin.

"If you wish to return the necklace, you will need something within the pit," said Montey. He licked his lips, nervous. None of the scrolls he had read had told him that only one treasure could be removed from the cave of blunders at a time; he had assumed that once the cave was open, he could take as many as he wanted. He thought hastily, trying to recall which items were rumored to be within the cave, and which was the most powerful. "You will need… ah, yes, the Monkey Lamp of _Nov-Ull-Tee._ It is the form of a monkey, holding three glass bulbs, one in its mouth, and one in each hand. It has a long, stringy tail with a strange knob at the end."

"Doesn't sound much like any lamp I ever heard of," muttered Kim-addin.

"Just fetch it out, and all shall be revealed!" promised Montey.

Kim-addin shrugged, deciding to trust the weird, rag-garbed man. Carrying Rufus, she began descending down the stairs into the depths of the pit. As she took the first step, torches mounted along the side of the pit suddenly ignited, illuminating her way down.

At the bottom of the pit, Kim-addin discovered items placed on pillars, each pillar with a label. She stopped at one of the pillars, putting down Rufus and then looking at the label. She was glad her parents had had the time to teach her to read before they and her brothers had vanished in a freak sandstorm. "Acme Dynamite Boom-erang. Light, throw, RUN!!!" she read. Shaking her head, she moved on, searching for the Lamp of _Nov-Ull-Tee,_ not noticing as her Desert molerat companion began climbing up a pillar marked 'Everlasting Bowl Of Cheese'.

* * *

"Mmmm, _cheese!"_ squeak Rina Molerat, from where she had been curled up on Sheki's pillow.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Yes, Rina, that's exactly what Rufus was thinking."

"What happened next?" asked Kasy excitedly.

* * *

**12) **_**Rampant**_

"Nothing, I gotta go." Sheki rolled out of bed and bee-lined for the bathroom.

* * *

**13) **_**catrlgirl**_

Shego glanced as he daughter literally shot out of her bed and then towards the bathroom at an almost unhuman pace.

"You better go too hon'," Shego suggested to the other girl who complied. When the two returned the story recommenced.

_  
Rufus scampered up the the pedestal holding the tempting bowl of cheese only to be snatched away by Kim's quick hand.

"_NO‼_ Only one thing, remember? So we have to get what we came for." Rufus stretched out his tiny paw willing the cheese to come to him as Kim carried him deeper in to the strange cave.

_  
"Nuh Cheese," Rina cried disappointed, slumping on the bed.

"As I was saying," Shego continued.

_  
Ala-Kim was amazed at all the treasure, jewels, lined the walls, and amazing things were wherever her eyes turned. However, her feet where what she should have been watching as she slipped on an intricate rug to barely catch herself.

* * *

**14) **_**NoDrog**_

Kim-addin gasped as she stepped on a rug and felt the rug shoot out from under her feet. Her hands reached out and she managed to catch herself on the cold stone floor. Looking around, she saw the rug and also the pedestal that had apparently originally held the rug. She looked at the information on the pedestal.

"Magic Floor Rug. Simply sit on the rug and push off from a wall. Rug effortlessly slides over any floor surface.

"Well, let's just hope stepping on something doesn't count as touching," Kim-addin said to Rufus as she got up and continued looking for the _Nov-Ull-Tee_ lamp.

"Dere! Dere!" squeaked Rufus, rushing up to Kim-addin and tugging on Kim-addin's robe. Kim-addin turned and saw that Rufus had indeed spotted the Monkey Lamp of _Nov-Ull-Tee,_ just as the strange hermit had described. She walked over to it and stared at it.

Some statues are beautiful. Some are ugly, twisted. Some are misshapen, some are beautifully formed. This one, however, was…

"Tacky!" complained Rufus.

"You said it," agreed Kim-addin. "I don't even see where you put the oil in this lamp." She bent down and picked up the lamp.

Immediately, the floor of the pit began to shake. "Uh-oh!" squeaked Rufus, pointing at the spiral staircase. The stairs had folded down, going from a staircase to a smooth ramp. There was no apparent way to climb it, even if Kim-addin could reach it in time.

Thinking quickly, Kim-addin grabbed Rufus and carrying both the lamp and the Desert molerat, lay down on the Magic Floor Rug. Aiming for the base of the ramp, she kicked off from a handy pillar.

The floor rug shot off like a rocket, gliding easily on the floor despite it's load of lamp, girl, and molerat. Kim-addin released Rufus, counting on the molerat to hold onto the rug on his own, and used one hand to brace the carpet before it could slam into the wall.

Kim-addin then got up and began pushing the floor rug toward the ramp like a bob-sled runner, pushing the rug with her hands as her feet ran on the stone floor. At the last second, she shoved off with her feet as hard as she could, trying to ride the magic floor rug all the way up to the ramp.

Up the ramp the magic floor rug went, with its three passengers; girl, rat, and lamp. Kim-addin could see the entrance of the cave. Sand was already starting to spill down the entrance, but it looked like they might be able to make it. However, the floor rug was slowing, gravity fighting against the initial speed of the rug. Kim-addin kicked against the walls of the pit and the smooth ramp, trying to add more speed to the carpet as it was approached the exit, moving slower with every foot. Just as Kim-addin though the rug would get close enough to allow her to climb out of the pit… the rug stopped, and began sliding down the tunnel. The giant monkey statue rumbled as it moved forward, covering the entrance of the pit.

"_NO!"_ screamed Montey, staring as the pit was sealed off. He stared at the giant monkey statue as it descended into the sands, waiting for the next time someone would bring a medallion to summon it.

The rug, carrying Kim-Addin, Rufus, and the lamp slid all the way down the ramp, speeding up like a roller-coaster. Once at the bottom, it raced along the pit floor, bumping off pillars like a pin-ball in a pin-ball machine, until the rug at last crashed head-first against the pillar of the Everlasting Bowl of Cheese. The Bowl on the pillar wobbled and fell down, soon covering Rufus and the Lamp in warm, gooey cheese sauce.

* * *

**15) **_**Love Robin**_

As the sands smoothed over as if never disturbed by none but the winds in millennium, evil Vizier lord Montey straightened to his normal height, tossing back the beggar's robes, revealing the hump to actually be Chi'ago perched on his shoulder. He raised his staff above his head with upraised arms and screamed to the high heavens, _"Nooooo!!!"_

***

Meanwhile, back at the palace…

Jas-go bolted upright, instantly awake. She was unsure why, but something cold had gone down her back, as if she had suddenly been cut off from some integral part of herself.

Shivering from the feeling which was already slipping away like a bad dream, the exotically pale olive woman checked first her body… _intact,_ and then her surroundings…, _my room, my bed. Was it just a dream?_

Lifting her head from her place at the foot of the bed, a sleepy-eyed Tara blinked at the sudden motion of the extravagant water-filled mattress. The chambermaid considered herself blessed that she was graced to share even such a small portion of such rich elegance. "Mistress?"

"Tara!" the still shaking princess held out her arms towards the slave girl, wiggling her fingers invitingly, "Come, comfort me."

With a small smile the girl, her golden tresses branding her as the most expensive of slaves, crawled on all fours, her tiger-striped nighttime robes and ever-present cat-ears completing the illusion of the guard animal normally in the company of female Royals. Jas-go appreciated her girl's motions as she drew out her seductively fluid approach, perfectly mimicking the majesty of the mighty feline she would have been had the Regent Prince Drakken not been allergic to them.

With a practiced purr Tara cuddled up next to her mistress ready to simply share her body warmth to hold back the cool winds to come off the desert in the dead of night, or perhaps to share the more heat producing skills all harem wenches learn while awaiting to be called to the pleasure of their master's chambers. 'Tara the tiger' nonetheless counted herself lucky that her rare golden tresses captured the princess' eyes, making her Jas-go's 'pet' and sparing her of life in the harem.

She purred louder as her mistress pulled her in for more than simple cuddling, but even as the chambers filled with the sounds of their play, the chills that had rudely awoken the green princess could not quite be chased away… .

* * *

**Notes**: As you can see this is a retelling of Disney's Aladdin. Sort of. It started as a challenge on the Haven and evolved into a Round Robin, as many of NoDrog's ideas do. Tara Jah, in the role of Rajah, is my contribution to the story and thus started the association of Tara as a _neko_, or catgirl, which has been picked up by a few of the Havanites, myself especially.

Looks like this RR will be posting up to 15 segments as some are rather short.

The many contributors of all of the anthologies I'll be re-printing are looking forward to comments and reviews, of both the entire stories, and their segments.


	3. Love Hunt: 1 to 15

**Disclaimer:** Neither I nor members of the KPSlashHaven(dot)net own Kim Possible. She and related characters are owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. While I have written some segments of the pages to follow, I did not write them all. Still if there is something you would like to make use or mention of elsewhere it is best to ask me who to get permissions from.

**KP Slash Haven Presents**

_Love Hunt, 1-15_

**Forward: **What happens when a villain manages to stay completely off everyone's radar and implement their plans of world domination… sort of? This particular Round Robin starts off on a fluffy note in this chapter, but trust me, it takes a turn for the more serious as it progresses. It _is_ worth the ride. Ignores StD and Season 4.

* * *

**1) **_**Rampant**_

DNAmy was known as one of the nicest most even tempered mad scientists ever. Some even went so far as to question her insanity, not to her face though, not after she turned that one guy into a plant monster based on the Mandrake Cuddle Buddie.

Today however she was incensed. Her lair showed signs of her wrath, papers strewn everywhere, and one of her computers smoked in the trash can. Her jaw was grinding like a saw." How dare they! They can't do this to me! Well if they're not going to make cuddle buddies anymore! I WILL!" A mad glimmer emerged in the large woman's eyes. "Yes that's it! I'll save the world from a Cuddle Buddie shortage! I will make it so there will always be Cuddle Buddies! MWOHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

The first step was easy. A retro-virus that would introduce the traits of the world's most adorable animals into the human population was a simple thing. The randomizer that determined which animal traits would be expressed was a little trickier, but still well within DNAmy's abilities. No, the real stumper for Doctor Hall was where to place her latest crime against man and nature.

It took a while but the perfect place finally came to her as she was rearranging her collection of Cuddle Buddies. She was moving her favorite, Otterfly, when she remembered a fellow fan. Kim Possible! Of course Middleton would be the perfect place, Kim had to be just as heartbroken as she was.

Now all the mad scientist had to do was arrange for an after hours visit to the Middleton water supply for herself and Cataconda.

----------

It was HOT!

Not surprising for the worst heatwave in Middleton History, but that didn't make it any less uncomfortable. Especially after the air conditioner in the gym broke down.

"Come on Ladies! Get moving!" Kim tried to get the squad up and ready for practice.

Most of the girls just stared in disbelief. Sure Kim was Kim, but even she should have been half passed out from the heat. Ron had taken one look at his Mad Dog mascot head, and had heatstroke right on the spot. After a second or two of incredulous looks the girls went back to staring blankly at the ceiling amongst the empty water bottles.

After making it through the stretches alone Kim decided she didn't need a trip to the nurse's office. "Ok fine it's hot, toss me the empty bottles and I'll get us some more water."

About half of the girls indicated a mostly full bottle, meaning they were fine for now. The rest rolled the largest bottle they could reach in Kim's direction.

The redhead gathered them up and headed for the nearest fountain, which for some reason was outside the building and as far from any of the doors as possible.

By the time she got back she felt like she'd sweated out more than she'd been carrying. After handing off the bottles she uncapped her own refilled bottle and emptied it in one go.

She had just enough time to put the cap back on before she passed out.

----------

Ron woke up to a pleasant if clanky sounding fan blowing over his body, a cool compress on his face, and a worried mole rat hovering on a counter above him. "Hey buddy. I always thought getting baked alive involved more tinfoil."

Rufus's worried look remained, his best buddy in the world had just changed shape before his little rodent eyes. Ron's ears had moved to the top of his head where they became the large floppy aural receptors of a canine. His hands had become furry except for the short hard black claws that had replaced the human nails and the fleshy black pads on his palms and fingertips. On top of it all, judging by the motion in the boy's pants and shoes Rufus would bet a week's supply of Nacos that his friend now sported a blond tail and furry feet.

----------

Shego was lounging in the air conditioned lair, drinking a soda, while watching the big game. The Go City Glows were facing off with the Chicago Bulls. The score was tied with 5 seconds on the clock when the feed switched to an emergency news report.

"This notice is going out to everyone in the tri-city area. If your water is tied into the Middleton, Lowerton, or Upperton pipe system: Do not drink the water. Due to some form of chemical contamination the water has gained mutagenic properties. Hundreds throughout the area have already been transformed into half-human creatures. Until further notice drink only from canned or bottled drinks. This is not a test. If you or someone you know has already been transformed please call your closest provider of medical care and follow their instructions."

----------

_Three weeks later_

There was an edge of anticipation unusual for a Monday as the class counted off the seconds until the end of last period. In the history class Barkin was substituting, one particular student felt it more keenly than most of his fellows. Ron Stoppable, one of the victims of the mutations, and now a healthy if somewhat awkward dog-boy, held his tail still and low. The moment the bell rang he would have to be on his feet faster then he had ever moved before. More than one of his classmates was brandishing a leash and collar, and shooting him possessive looks.

3…

Ron finished packing his papers.

2…

Rufus shot his buddy the all-clear signal and scurried into a pocket. After trying to walk barefoot for a while Ron had given in and gotten a pair of customized boots to cover his newly furry, padded, and clawed feet, which were worse than useless on the tile of the school floors. He had learned earlier that day that while the boots gave him the traction he needed, they were still hard to keep laced up properly. Hopefully they'd come out with a more refined version soon.

0…

"HEY I'M NOT READY!" Shouted the blond humanoid as the first of the collar-bearers lunged his way.

Thanks to years of dodging mad scientists and killer mutant cyborgs Ron managed to make it out the door without getting collared. Out in the halls the game changed a bit. There was more room to maneuver, but also more people looking to snag Him. Fortunately there were also dozens of other targets the majority of Ron's pursuers might get distracted by.

The blond-furred boy dodged around a janitor and put some distance between himself and his pursuers, only to blunder through another group. Surprise slowed their reflexes however and Ron was through before he got collared. He just had to get to the gym for cheerleading practice to be safe. The school didn't let students who weren't in the after-school programs hang out anymore. Needless to say all the after-school programs had swelled to bursting as students tried to get a second shot at their favorite quarries.

Ronald headed for the nearest boys bathroom. There was a ventilation grating in there that was never screwed in properly. He should know, he was the one who had Rufus sabotage it everyday. He could get to the roof from there.

The K-9 anthropomorphic was lucky there weren't a lot of people between him and the bathroom, plus Ron Reiger sporting his new bunny ears dashed through and took some of the heat off Ron. He made it into the bathroom and opened the grate with no problems. Those came later.

After he got to the roof he took a minute to watch the mad rush as the Changed students escaped the school building and made good their escapes. Those gifted with flight or the ability to climb walls would be almost impossible to catch now. Even those without would be much more difficult to track down away from the slick tiles and linoleum of the school.

He got up and took a series of deep breaths before running towards the gym building. As he leapt from the main building's roof he aimed for an open window. He curled his body into a ball and was prepared to roll into a graceful landing when his pants caught on the window's unused locking mechanism. So instead of a graceful roll Ron ended up sprawled right beneath the window with his pants tangled up in his ankles, right in front of the cheer squad.

The boy's first thought was to check on Rufus. After confirming that his little buddy was okay Ron noticed the draft around his knees where the golden fur of his feet gradually gave way to his normal skin. He blushed as he picked up his pants and headed for the locker room.

Kim resisted the urge to chuckle, despite all the changes recently Ron was still Ron. Speaking of changes reminded the redhead that today was the first day with the new routines. "Ok people, finish the warm ups and get ready for some new stuff today."

The red-fox girl adjusted her skirt one more time, the soft brushy tail that had grown out of her spine had forced adjustments to the girl's wardrobe that she still wasn't used to yet, and from the looks of her squad she wasn't the only one.

The other thing that needed adjusting to was the stage that had been built into the west end of the gym. Ostensibly for the theater program, the cheerleaders were very much aware that it's high ledge, and restricted rear access during practice or games was largely designed to keep people from hunting during school events.

When the squad cheered for outside games there was a fenced off area for them. Not as defensible as the stage, but it had worked so far.

----------

After practice Ron was strolling towards Bueno Naco alongside Kim and Monique. Of the trio Monique was the only one not sporting fur or a tail. This was due largely to her aversion to tap water.

The wind shifted, and both the vulpine girl and the canine boy stiffened as a new wave of scents came upon them: hot grease, delicious gooey cheese, and sugary liquids.

Kim maintained a level of control and avoided charging into a headlong rush. Ron however had always rushed straight for Tex-Mex, and with the nearby restaurant covering the scent of a hunter in ambush the blond dog-boy didn't stand a chance.

Eunice Brower, a stocky, broad shouldered girl, with a skin shade somewhere between Monique and Bonnie, erupted from behind the entrance sign for the Bueno Nacho parking lot, and tackled Ron to the ground. "Mind if I borrow him for a bit?" She asked holding up a collar.

"No big. It's after practice, have fun," replied Kim with a smile. It was good to see Ron having better luck with the ladies.

"Hold it!" snapped Monique. "How do we know Ron will be safe?"

Eunice held up a little square with 'Trojan' printed on it.

Satisfied, Ron's friends headed into Bueno Nacho as Eunice hefted the boy and headed for someplace secluded.

"Get me a Naco for later!" Ron called to Kim.

"Gotcha," the red-furred girl replied as she opened the door.

* * *

**2) **_**pesterfield**_

For the moment Kim was safe, a cartoon of Elmyra chasing Buster Bunny with a universal 'no' symbol over it said so. Traditional 'no hunting' signs just hadn't seemed appropriate for many places, so they'd come up with variety.

Kim headed for the counter to place her order, much as it had been three weeks ago. She wasn't sure if that meant the changes were all external, or if she was just seeing the benefits of foxes being just as much omnivores as humans were.

"Mon, could you get Ron's doggy bag?" Ignoring her friend's groan Kim found a table for them and started to eat while watching the world pass by.

It had been one of her biggest failures, DNAmy's plan had somehow been carried out without even Wade being aware of it. Luckily the outcome so far hadn't been all that bad, and people seemed to be adjusting.

* * *

**3) **_**NoDrog**_

Dr. Anne Possible sat at her desk, finishing up some last minute details. The last few weeks had been hectic; running medical tests on everyone affected they could find. DNAmy's work had been… well, brilliant. If she had been working on, say, curing cancer, the work would easily have qualified for a Nobel Prize. In addition to the external changes, there were internal changes. The most extreme case Dr. Possible had seen was a man who was turned into a literal cowboy; he now had four stomachs, his internal digestive track rearranged to allow him to subsist on grass and hay. In addition, many of the affected people had changes to their brains; increases in sexual arousal and increased development in the parts of the brain that governed instinct were the most common changes. Some people seemed to become more aggressive, a slightly higher percentage became more submissive.

Dr. Possible turned off the monitor. In the screen, she could see her reflection. Like her daughter, she too had been Changed. She now had two triangular pointed ears, poking out of her hair and covered in black fur. When she smiled, her teeth were now sharpened to points. Her eyes were jet black. Her hands and arms were still human, fortunately, so she had no problem doing surgery. She had to wear special pants now and a modified lab coat, with holes for her bushy red tail and her reshaped lower legs. Her feet had grown three times in length and she now walked digigrade, balanced on the balls and toes of her feet. When she went bare-legged, it looked like she was wearing fuzzy red socks over her new feet. Hunters didn't always take the time to check ring fingers, so Anne found it easier to just wear a collar along with her wedding ring. Other married Changed were doing the same thing; she had even heard one guy had gotten his transformed fiancée an engagement collar.

She stood up; after three weeks, she no longer felt like she was going to fall with each step. She was adjusting to most of the changes; the only thing that still gave her problems was increased sensitivity to smells. She had been forced to ask her assistants to stop wearing perfume and cologne. James definitely had no problem with her increased sex drive, and fortunately it seemed that constant sex kept her pheromone production low. She attracted more glances than she used to, but fortunately the wedding ring and collar had kept anyone from trying more than just looking.

* * *

Tara poked her head cautiously into the darkened halls of the Rockwaller mansion. "No sign of your sisters," she reported, her bright orange cat-ears flicking back and forth.

"Great," said Bonnie, pushing past Tara. Like Tara, she had triangular ears, only hers were purple. Her eyes remained normal while Tara had vertically slitted pupils. Both had tails, Tara's tail cat-like with bright orange fur. Bonnie had a bushier purple tail, with a white stripe running down the top. There were narrow slits in Tara's finger and thumb tips, allowing her to extend small hooked claws when she wanted them or when she was upset.

The no-hunting rule in houses didn't apply to people who already lived there; Connie and Lonnie both had been pretty blatant about buying and carrying collars and leashes. Fortunately, Bonnie's parents had laid down firm rules about the girls not going into each other's rooms. Once Tara and Bonnie got to her bedroom, they should be safe.

* * *

**4) **_**Rampant**_

Ever since the Change Bonnie had tried to avoid bringing her transformed friends over. Not out of any sense of shame, after all she herself was amongst the affected population, but because her sisters had taken to hunting them and telling Bonnie all about the details of their 'conquests'. For now however, the hose beasts seemed to be out.

The furry duo slipped into Bonnie's room, and the skunk girl locked her door, with a bit more force than was really called for. As much as she would have preferred to keep Tara away from the Rockwaller house, the purple-furred female needed privacy and the catgirl's legions of siblings meant that would never happen at the blonde's residence.

"Tara, secret time. This can't ever get out, ok?" The Brunette looked into her friend's eyes.

"Gotcha," was the catgirl's reply as she curled up in a patch of sunlight coming from Bonnie's window.

"I ate a frog."

"Cheap substitute for fish. No big the nasty aftertaste goes away after a bit… unless, oh no! It wasn't poisonous was it!" The feline humanoid set her hand on Bonnie's forehead as if checking the skunk girl's temperature.

"No! Well maybe, I dunno, but I think I'm okay. I was looking up skunks last week and apparently they can eat venomous amphibians by tearing them in half and eating the safe insides. But that's not the point! I ate a frog! It was just sitting there next to the paper this morning and I…I…I… broke it in half and just started eating! It was like something on the Discovery Channel. I didn't even stop to think about it until lunch when I got to thinking about how nice some frog hearts would taste in my sandwich." Bonnie was shuddering and near tears.

* * *

**5) **_**NoDrog**_

Tara reacted immediately, coming close to her friend and wrapping her arms around the forlorn skunk-girl. Without consciously thinking about it, Tara's cat tail rose also, wrapping around Tara and Bonnie's waist to add to the hug.

"There there…," said Tara, comfortingly. "It's… it's not that different than eating frog legs, right? And you did eat frog legs before the Change, right?"

Bonnie made a face. "I didn't eat them RAW though."

"Hey, at least you don't get the urge to pounce on that pet of Ron's every time you see him," said Tara. "Come on, cheer up."

Bonnie snuggled close to Tara, letting the fact that she still had Tara as a friend comfort her.

A sudden knock on the door startled both of them.

"We know you two are in there, Stinker," said Connie's voice through the door.

"She's got to come out sooner or later," said Lonnie, "and then… gotcha!"

Tara shrugged, "Good thing I was planning to sleep over tonight, huh?" she asked, softly enough that Bonnie's sisters wouldn't be able to hear her.

"It's not fair," muttered Bonnie. "If they weren't such snobs about always drinking bottled water, they'd probably be transformed also."

* * *

Anne muttered, driving carefully on the way home. In her opinion, the biggest pain in the butt (somewhat literally) about being Changed was her tail. Adjusting to walking and using the car pedals with transformed feet was bad enough, but she had been forced to get the car seat custom modified to accommodate her tail. At least feline morphs typically had tails they could wrap around their waists; Anne and Kim weren't so lucky.

* * *

_**6) pesterfield**_

"It's hardly about the pheromone things either, they just like the excuse to drag me around on a leash until they have to let me go for some reason." Bonnie gave a sigh. "This could be all Kim's fault, but I needed something to drink and how could anybody have known about this. She's in this too and that makes it a little better."

Tara just started to purr, hoping to calm her friend. She'd been able to do it as a human but changing into a cat had seemed to add something.

***

Getting home Anne's work didn't stop, she was compiling some private research on the neurological changes that created the desire for people to cuddle the Changed.

In some cases it was pure sex pheromones, and the results often led to sex.

A preschooler's birthday party had served Kool-Aid. They'd likely end up with strange lives, but for the moment all they had to deal with was being hugged and held more often than they had been before.

At the moment Anne presumed it was due to none of them producing sex pheromones yet, observing how interaction with them changed over the years would be an interesting study.

* * *

_**7) Rampant**_

The doorbell rang at the Possible residence.

Opening the door, Anne was greeted by Kim half-carrying an exhausted Ron. The elder Changed sniffed the air a bit. "Eunice huh? You'll need to re-hydrate."

The tired boy nodded as Kim helped him to the kitchen table, while Anne set out some drinks. The twins were upstairs fiddling with one of their rockets, and James wouldn't be back for a bit. Thinking about her mate caused the elder Possible female to grin a bit as she planned her 'dessert'.

Kim noticed the odd grin, she remembered it from before the Change, but it had been coming more frequently since then. She was curious but a firm voice in her head told her it was better not to ask. Instead she started talking about her day. "Got the squad started on the new routines today. It's too bad we don't have more fliers, or even gliders, we'd completely lock the next cheer leading competition."

Ron's half-lidded eyes opened quickly at the mention of the cheerleading competition. "NO WAY! I'm not going anywhere near that place again! Gill will-."

"What? turn us into mutants?" asked Kim. "Even if he did get his powers back, again, he's totally behind the times."

"Oh…," Ron looked at his tail, "Yeah, he's kinda a little late for that isn't he."

* * *

_**8) NoDrog**_

Ann brought in two glasses of lemonade for Kim and Ron. The one for Ron had an extra wide mouth.

Ron nodded appreciatively and began lapping at his drink.

"What are we having for dinner?" asked Kim, glad that she didn't have any problems drinking.

"I asked your dad to pick up some fried chicken. Jim and Tim are are spending the afternoon with the Hopkins, and I didn't feel like cooking for just the three of us," said Ann.

Kim felt herself starting to drool at the thought of having chicken.

* * *

Parked in the street a few feet from the Possible household was a dark gray van. It had been parked there every since it had followed Anne Possible home from the clinic.

Two men sat in the truck, hiding behind tinted windows. One of them was busy operating a video camera, the other one was checking the microphones they had pointed at the house.

"What are the odds… two foxes in the same family, a mother and daughter."

"Yeah, I'll bet the boss can't wait to get his hands on them… I wouldn't mind collarin' them myself."

"You know the boss's orders… till he gets here, we just watch."

* * *

_**9) Rampant**_

Be-Beep beep Beep

"Go Wade"

Ron whimpered a bit at the thought of heading out for a mission in his current state. Then he lifted the glass of lemonade and downed it quickly. "Mrs. Dr. P could we get some snacks or something? I hate saving the world on an empty stomach."

Rufus poked his head out Ron's pocket and nodded, "Snacks!"

* * *

_**10) pesterfield**_

Anne nodded and left the table, soon returning with a box labeled 'Scooby Snacks'.

"My own experiment, considering our new needs I'm being careful about snacking until I can do more research. The label was Jim and Tim's idea."

Meanwhile Kim was wrapping up the call. "Thanks Wade. Ron, our ride's on the way and I'll explain during the trip."

***

The men in the van made a quick decision; best to just keep watching the house. It would be safer than trying to follow Kim, and the little vixen would have to return home eventually.

* * *

_**11) Rampant**_

As the chopper pilot headed towards Upperton, Kim explained the mission to Ron. "Ok Shego's been spotted-."

"She turned into a cheetah?"

"No Ron, she-."

"A leopard?"

Kim sighed, "Shego was seen in Upperton terrorizing people. It's probably some sort of trick by Drakken."

The dog boy thought a moment, "Trap or diversion?"

"With Drakken who knows."

"It might be a Trapversion!" Exclaimed Ron as if deducing the end to a murder mystery before reading the last chapter.

------

Shego growled as she set up yet another pile of doped rat bait. "Why are we giving the mice delayed action sleepy juice anyway?"

"Because," Chuckled Drakken, "You heard the news, Kim Possible has been turned into a fox mutant. When she shows up to stop us we'll have dozens of doped vermin to distract her!"

_Ok, I don't even have words for how stupid this is,_ thought the green thief.

* * *

_**12) johnlite**_

At the home lair of the Seniors, A large and varied group of people sit in a conference room and partaking of the free coffee and treats. At first they seem an eclectic bunch but if one looks closer a commonality is readily apparent. Each of them carries themselves the same way, with the casual alert arrogance that comes from being at the top of the food chain.

Senor Senior Junior strode into the room and rather than sitting at the one vacant chair at the head of the table he shoved it out of the way and clapped his hands twice. The ceiling above opened up and a tray was lowered onto the table. A tray with several gold bars. "Due to recent events in Colorado it has come to my attention that Kim Possible is now, how do you say? A fox woman. This gold is the bounty for the group or person amongst you that brings her here alive and without more than a minimum of scuffing. Anything that doesn't grow back will come out of you."

The hunters stared at the gold, enough there to enter a very active retirement for one of them or a small group, or set even the largest group a head financially for years. There was a mad rush to get moving so as to be first on the scene. While the confident hunters chuckled at the newbies and finished their coffee.

After the last of the mercenary hunters had left Junior grinned to himself. "Once my perfect mate is at my side there will be nothing to stop me from taking over the world… of POP STARDOM!"

* * *

_**13) pesterfield**_

"Kim Possible's here!" Drakken quickly ran to his controls and pressed a button.

"It was a trapversion!"

"Ron!"

Kim looked around as the woozy rats ran from their cages and almost promptly fell asleep. "What's this?"

Drakken chortled. ""While you are busy eating vermin Shego and I will… ." Here he paused to think.

"So you made a plan to distract her, but not a plan to distract her from? Typical."

* * *

_**14) NoDrog**_

"Shut up!" said Drakken. "In fact, I have a brilliant plant involving… um…," Drakken looked around. "Involving…."

"You got nothing," said Ron.

"Well, uh… this is a test run!" said Drakken. "Yes, a test to see if drugged mice will distract Kim! So that I can use it when I do use my ultimate plan."

Kim crossed her forearms in front of her chest. "Let's see… sleepy mice… nope, not feeling hungry."

"Well, it's time for Plan B!" said Drakken. "Shego, attack!"

Shego responded with a battle cry she had never used before. As closely as it can be rendered onomatopoetically is: _"Squeeeee‼‼"_

Kim was used to Shego starting an attach with a plasma enhanced punch or powerful kick. She was not used to Shego giving a full-fledged, full-body glomp; pouncing at Kim and wrapping her arms around the red-haired, fox-eared, and fox-tailed girl.

Kim squirmed, finding herself pinned to the ground as Shego rubbed her head against her chest.

* * *

_**15) Rampant**_

"What's going on! Shego! I said attack, not hug!" Drakken ranted as his hench woman continued squeezing the teen.

"Ohhh boy this could be a problem." Ron sighed as Kim tried, unsuccessfully to wriggle free.

"Why? what's going on here?!" demanded the blue man.

"Well when we got Changed it came with pheromones," replied the blond.

"What kind of pheromones would do that to Shego?" the cerulean scientist wondered aloud.

Ron grinned nervously and held the back of his neck. "We smell cuddly, with an extra helping of 'cuddly'."

"So Shego wants to hug Kim possible… Why don't I feel anything like that?"

Ron stoppable licked his paw and held it up. "You're standing upwind."

"Oh, ok then," Drakken stared at Shego who still had Kim in a death grip. "So what now? Shego has the keys to the hovercraft."

"Well This is the first time I've been around when Kim got caught, but usually she just waits for me at Bueno Nacho. Wanna grab a bite? We're missing supper so I'm hungry."

"I could eat…, you don't mind if I stay upwind do you?"

"Not at all Drakken."

* * *

**Segment 1**: The Change which some undergo is a minimal one in that they have not been completely turned into 'furries', and unless specifically mentioned their mouths are snoutless. Furries will come in successive waves of the Change, but for now it's limited mainly to extremities, with any fur or such blending to 'normal' parts.

An Adult telling of Ron's encounter with Eunice exists, but is probably too much even for this M-Rating. For any not knowing who Eunice Brower is, she is a canon character, although unnamed in the show. The name is mine, a play on 'unibrow' as hers appears to be plucked for separation. You'll spot her if you look in various episodes such as _Tick-Tick-Tick_ – she is the stocky cheerleader standing next to Bonnie in the scene where Barkin busts Kim for detention after saying he knows what Rufus is. On my cheerleader listing she is considered as on the Second String.

Yeah, that's right. There's canonically more than just the 8 First String cheerleaders. I have personally identified a total of 26, which includes a twin for Jessica as well as 2 seen on _American Dragon, Jake Long, _which is at least semi-canon thanks to crossovers to the mutual series Lilo & Stitch… uhm, wait… what were we talkin' 'bout?


End file.
